I'm Not For Sale
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Apa kau punya kabar lain? / Maksud hyung? / Spencer / Asal kau tahu, aku sudah muak! / Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? / Aku akan memilikimu, Hyukkie. Kupastikan itu / HaeHyuk / Yunjae / Se7Min / T to M / On Going / Semi Hiatus / Yaoi / Warning! NC Inside / Chapter 3 Update
1. Chapter 1

**XXXooXXX_This is HaeHyuk story_XXXooXXX**

**.**

Ting~

Itu hanya bunyi dari sebuah lonceng. Lonceng sakral yang hanya akan berbunyi saat ada 'property' mewah yang akan di pelelangkan. Sebut ini gila, tapi kini kita berada di sebuah pelelangan. Bukan sebuah pelelangan rumah, tanah, mobil atau bahkan hal mewah lainnya. Ini adalah sebuah pelelangan ilegal. Dimana sebuah 'property' bernyawa menjadi perebutan.

_Welcome, to the Auction Whore. _

**.**

I'm Not For Sale

.

Rated :

**T to M **

**.**

.

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk Only**

**.**

**.**

**XXX_Let's Begin_XXX**

**.**

"Kau pasti sudah gila, _hyung_"

"_Huh_?"

"_Yeah,_ kau pasti baru saja terbentur sesuatu hingga kau mengajak ku ke tempat _seperti ini_, _Mr. Lee~_"

Dua orang lelaki dewasa berbincang – atau lebih tepatnya berdebat – di ujung barisan kursi yang berderet rapi laksana singgasana bagi para penonton di sebuah gedung teater. Tak ada yang menarik dari gedung bercahaya minim nan lekat dengan unsur sensual itu selain sebuah panggung yang masih tertutup tirai merah yang menjulang panjang menutupi latar panggung dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk sebuah _stand microphone_ yang berdiri _sombong_ di tengah panggung.

Tak ada yang _spesial, _hanya sekumpulan orang yang mulai _berjubel _memenuh barisan kursi kosong yang seolah menunggu tuan mereka. Hiruk pikuk manusia yang bersuara dengan berbagai bahasa bagai dengungan _soundtrack_ sebelum sebuah _drama _besar dimulai.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajak ku kemari, _hyung?_"

Seorang lelaki ikal dengan kulit pucat mulai berujar dengan nada yang tak terlalu keras pada seorang lelaki bermata sendu di sampingnya. Nampak sekilas gurat kebingungan namun terbungkus rapi dengan ekspresi datar yang _epic_ dimana tak jauh berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya.

"_Molla_"

Seutas garis kekesalan mulai muncul di wajah si lelaki ikal akibat jawaban yang terlalu pendek dari lelaki di sebelahnya.

"_Don't be kidding on me, Mr. Lee_.!"

"_Wow clam down, Kyu_. Yunho yang menyuruhku untuk mencoba datang kemari,"

Lelaki bermata sendu itu merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Mengambil lalu menyalakan sebatang _cigarette _dan menghisapnya. Hingga kepulan asap menjadi jeda kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"-kau masih ingat _mainan_ barunya kan? Dia bilang, dari sini lah ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia _claim_ sebagai. . . _kebahagiaan_"

Lelaki ikal yang di panggil Kyu atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa mengangkat alis kirinya – _sanksi_.

"Dan kau kemari untuk mencoba mencari _kebahagiaanmu_?"

Kepulan asap menjadi penjeda beberapa saat percakapan tak bersubyek keduanya.

"_May be, Kyu_"

_Sriiinngg . . ._

Suara _microphone_ yang di aktifkan mengintrupsi keduanya dan para pengunjung untuk mengalihkan pandang ke pusat ruangan yang tak lain adalah panggung kayu yang sudah berdiri seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas _necisnya_ selayak pembawa acara.

"_Good evening, Gentleman_. Senang bisa bertemu anda sekalian yang begitu saya hormati."

Seorang lelaki berusia kisaran 40 tahun berdiri tegak menyapa barisan orang – yang bisa di pastikan adalah kalangan berkantong tebal – dengan sebuah senyum simpul – _senyuman bisnis_.

"Saya tak akan berlama-lama, karena malam ini saya akan menawarkan '_property_' kami yang bisa di bilang paling berkilau yang pernah kami miliki"

Segaris seringai keji – _atau menjijikkan bagi dua orang lelaki di ujung barisan _– terpampang di bibir tak simetris sang pembawa acara. Dan sebuah jentikan jemari yang di lakukan lelaki berbadan cukup tegap itu seolah menjadi isyarat jatuhnya kain merah yang sedari awal membungkus sebagian besar bagian panggung.

_Sraakk. . ._

Keheningan yang menyapa ruangan seolah menjadi hal mutlak saat pandangan para pengunjung yang di dominasi kaum _adam _di ruangan itu. Tatapan mata tak berkedip adalah hal yang di lakukan para lelaki yang termasuk golongan hidung belang yang mendominasi barisan kursi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tatapan tak berkedip itu berubah menjadi tatapan lapar – _khas para maniak _– yang tertuju pada sesosok lelaki yang terpasung lunglai di depan papan _persis_ seperti seorang pendosa yang _tersalip_.

Lelaki bertubuh ringkih dengan surai _redbrown_ yang nampak teracak dan kumal – _bekas keringat_. Kulit putihnya yang tanpa cela itu seolah mampu menandingi lapisan yang sama yang di miliki seorang wanita sekalipun. Dan percayalah, pusat dari pandangan nista para lelaki di bangku pengunjung adalah dimana saat ini lelaki tak berdaya itu hanya mengenakan _G-string _yang bahkan terlalu keji untuk di kenakan seorang lelaki. Kain tipis yang bahkan _transparant_ itu hanya menutupi bagian _privat_ lelaki yang sangat di yakini tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"_Gentleman_, inilah permata kami yang paling berkilau malam ini."

Sang pembawa acara mulai melangkah mendekati _subyek_ yang tersanggah tak berdaya di atas papan pasung.

"Coba anda perhatikan kulit putih nan halus ini,"

Tangan nistanya mulai meraba sensual kulit paha lelaki malang itu.

"Tanpa cela bukan?"

Lelaki berbadan tegap itu memutar tiang pasung hingga memperlihatkan bagian belakang tubuh lelaki ringkih tersebut.

"Dan coba lihat _butt_ indah nan erotis ini"

Sekali lagi, tangan nista itu bergerak mengelus bahkan kini dengan tak seronoknya menarik berlawanan belahan daging kenyal itu hingga memperlihatkan _preview_ lubang _privat_ milik sang lelaki malang itu.

"Sangat menggoda bukan?"

Dan kali ini ia memutar kembali tiang di belakang papan pasung itu hingga kembai seperti awal. Dan kali ini tangan besar nan kasar itu meraih dagu lelaki tak berdaya tersebut.

"Tapi yang terpenting, coba lihat wajah ini,"

Hingga paras yang cenderung _ayu_ itu terangkat ke atas. Paras lembut dengan garis rahang tegas namun tak menghilangi keindahan wajahnya.

"-begitu cantik, bukan? Dan yang paling penting. . . _He still virgin_. _Trust me_,"

Dengan seringai menjijikan itu ia kembali menghempaskan paras tak berdosa itu dan kembali ke depan _mic stand_. Tanpa menyadari sorot murka dari ujung kanan atas deret kursi pengunjung. Sorot mata penuh amarah yang mungkin jika sang _empunya_ tak mampu mengendalikan diri maka ia kan turun dan menghajar habis pembawa acara itu. Dan berterima kasihlah pada gagang pembatas kursi yang telah menjadi pelampiasan amarah seorang lelaki bemarga _Lee _tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan – tuan sekalian, saya akan buka pernawaran hari ini di angka 50 juta won,"

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan itu bergemuruh dengan teriakan orang – orang tak beradab yang lebih mementingkan nafsu birahi mereka saat melihat betapa sempurnanya _'property'_ yang ditawarkan pada malam hari ini.

"_\- 100 juta won,"_

"_\- aku tawar dia 150 juta won,"_

"_\- aku berani memberimu 250 juta won,"_

"_\- 300 juta won dariku,"_

"_\- 400 juta won."_

Dan riuh pengunjung itu mendadak senyap dengan seutas kalimat dari seorang pria bertubuh besar dari baris pojok depan. Seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan _'property'_ tak berdaya di atas panggung.

"Baik lah penawaran tertinggi saat ini 400 juta won,"

Pembawa acara itu nampak sedikit antusias - _ karena propertynya akan terjual dengan harga besar._

"- 400 juta won atas nama tuan _Kim Guura_. Apakah tak ada yang akan menawar lagi?"

Hanya suara bisik yang tak begitu jelas yang kini memenuhi ruangan megah itu. Harga yang ditawar lelaki bertubuh tambun itu mungkin terlalu _fantastis_ untuk bisa tersaingi. Sosok lelaki di ujung atas ruangan itu hanya tertunduk mendengar tawaran pria berbadan besar atas _'property'_ diatas panggung. Tapi percayalah, segurat seringai – _mengerikan _– terbias di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang tak ada lagi yang mampu menandingi tawaran tuan _Kim_. Maka _'property'_ kali ini akan menja-,"

"100 Juta. . "

Sebuah suara lantang dari ujung atas ruangan sontak menghentikan ucapan sang pembawa acara. Tak hanya itu, seluruh mata kini berpindah memandang ke sudut atas deret bangku.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tuan _Kim_ menawar 400 juta won dan anda han-,"

"_-dollar,"_

Mata sang pembawa acara sedikit terbelalak mendengar kata terakhir dari lelaki muda di sudut ruang itu.

"Maaf tuan, bisa anda ulangi tawaran anda?"

Lelaki yang memakai _coat_ panjang itu berdiri dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan wajah _dingin _nan _datar_ yang seolah bisa membekukan siapapun dihadapannya. Tak ada yang berani berucap, bahkan saat lelaki itu mulai melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat lelaki malang yang terpasung di tengah panggung.

"Maaf tuan, anda tak bisa berbuat seperti ini. Saya bisa memanggil pengawal untuk mengusi-"

Dan lagi – lagi perkataan pembawa acara itu terputus saat lelaki muda di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan _membunuh_.

Lelaki _brunette _itu merogoh saku dalam _coat_nya. Mengambil selembar kertas tipis yang terselip di dalam mantelnya. Menarik kasar tangan pembawa acara itu lalu memberikan lembaran kertas yang merupakan sebuah _cek_.

'_Seratus juta Dollar' _

Seuntai kalimat itulah yang tertera di selembar kertas itu. Lelaki muda itu kini sudah melepas _coat_ nya dan membungkus tubuh ringkih yang tengah pingsan di hadapannya sebelum kemudian membopongnya – _bak gendongan seorang pangeran_. Tubuhnya berbalik dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan panggung _nista_ itu sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Ma-maaf tuan, bisakah saya tahu siapakah nama anda?"

"_Lee," _alis si pembawa acara terangkat tak simetris – _kurang paham_.

"_Aiden Lee,"_

Dan dengan itu lelaki muda itu pergi meninggalkan panggung dengan langkah angkuhnya. Meninggalkan si juru bicara acara yang terbelalak tak percaya dengan siapa yang baru saja membeli _property_ yang ia tawarkan malam hari itu. Dia si _Aiden Lee. _Dokter muda yang pertama di negri itu yang meraih gelar _masterpiece _dengan status merangkap pemilik perusahaan _otomotif_ terkenal di dunia. Sepupu dari Jung Yunho – _Raja besar_ – pengendali utama pedagangan dunia. _Aiden Lee_ atau lebih tepatnya, _Lee Donghae_.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang tak lain sebuah kamar kelas _wahid_ di sebuah hotel berbintang menjadi latar bisu seorang lelaki yang tengah menatap sendu sesosok tubuh yang terbaring _cantik_ di ranjang kamar itu. Mata sendu itu seolah tak ingin lepas dari keindahan sosok di hadapannya. Sosok lelaki yang terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya itu terlihat _cantik_ namun rapuh di saat yang sama. Tubuh kurusnya naik turun teratur seiring dengan nafasnya. Hidung runcing berpadu dengan wajah tirus berahang tegas itu seolah menjadi keindahan tersendiri di mata Donghae.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, _hyung_,"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar hanya menatap lurus pada lelaki yang sudah ia anggap bagai kakak nya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Bertahun – tahun ia mengenal Donghae, namun ia kadang tak mengerti dengan pemikiran lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mungkin, _Kyu,_"

Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah kalung yang bertengger indah di leher lelaki yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kurasa ia memiliki nama yang memiliki unsur kata '_Hyuk',"_

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut – _tak mengerti_.

"-kalung itu bertuliskan '_Hyuk_'. Aku hanya beralibi," lanjut Kyunhyun dengan menganggkat bahu – _acuh._

Donghae meraih kalung yang di maksud rekan kerjanya itu. Kalung perak dengan bandul berukir kata _'Hyuk_'.

"_Eunhyuk_," ucap Donghae lirih.

"_Huh_? Kau berkata sesuatu, _hyung_?"

"_Ani_. Lupakan,"

Kyuhyun yang sempat mengerinyit bingung, kini lebih memilih acuh dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ku tunggu kau di luar_, hyung_,"

Donghae hanya bergumam pelan. Suara pintu tertutup menandakan kini hanya dirinya dan lelaki yang tengah terbaring itulah yang ada di dalam kamar. Entah mengapa, Donghae seolah terperangkap ke dalam pesona mengagumkan sosok yang tengah tak sadar itu. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui nama lelaki di hadapannya. Hingga ia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri yang menjuluki makhluk indah itu dengan nama –_ Eunhyuk_. Tanpa sadar, tangan Donghae terulur dan menyentuh pelan sisi wajah lelaki di hadapannya.

_Halus_

Itu lah yang terasa di jemari Donghae saat menyentuh wajah di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat lupa bahwa sosok di hadapannya bergender sama dengan dirinya. Bibir itu tersenyum tipis saat objek yang sedari tadi ia sentuh kini mulai bergeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan sepasang _orbs_ bening itu terbuka. Berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang di tampung rentinan nya, mata indah itu mengedip pelan.

'_How cute_,' batin Donghae.

Sosok - _ yang telah di klaim Donghae – _cantik itu nampak bingung dengan keadaan dimana ia sekarang. Terlihat semakin gusar saat menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah membelainya lembut. Namun baginya sendiri tak memungkiri jika belaian itu benar – benar membuainya.

"Ma-maaf, anda siapa?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Donghae yang pertama kali mendengar suara dari sosok – _yang telah di klaimnya _– indah itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Donghae bukan sosok yang lembut pada orang lain, namun – _mungkin_ – tanpa ia sadar ia sendiri kini tengah membelai lembut surai dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

"-kau membuat ku cemas saat kau tak sadarkan diri tadi," ucap Donghae lembut.

Ada sesuatu dalam hati Donghae yang menghangat saat merasakan tubuh di hadapannya bergetar pelan saat telapaknya mengelus pelan dahi lelaki yang baru _dibeli _olehnya itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu Donghae tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah ia umbar kecuali untuk _malaikat kecil _nya di rumah.

"Ma-maaf, tapi apakah tuan, _um_ tuan yang telah mem-,"

Perkataan pemuda cantik itu terpotong saat telunjuk Donghae menempel di bibirnya. Donghae yang seolah mengerti apa yang akan di katakan lelaki di hadapannya, lebih memilih untuk tak ingin mendengar apapun yang terucap dari bibir _sensual_ itu.

"_ssshht_, aku tak melakukan hal terlalu besar," Donghae menatap lembut pada sosok di hadapannya,

"-aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan,"

Mungkin tanpa Donghae sadar, senyum lembutnya hampir membuat sosok di hadapannya terkena serangan jantung karena degup jantungnya yang tak terkendali. Suasana kamar menjadi senyap saat Donghae lebih memilih untuk menatap intens sosok _cantik _yang tengah duduk berbaring di ranjang. Posisinya yang duduk di kursi persis di samping ranjang, seolah menjadi tempat strategis untuk menikmati raut _ayu_ sosok di depannya.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pandangan, nampak gusar. Lihatlah jemari lentik nan cantik yang saling meremat tanda sang pemilik tengah gusar. Bagaimana _orbs_ indah itu mencoba menoleh ke arah Donghae namun malah _bertubruk _pandang dengan tatapan lembut menenangkan milik si lelaki _brunette_. Hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya guna mengurangi degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Donghae yang sedari tadi memandangipun tak bisa untuk tak semakin tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemas kan lelaki di hadapannya. Sungguh jika saja ponsel Donghae tak berdering, mungkin sesuatu yang '_menyenangkan_' akan terjadi.

"_Hn, _ada apa _Kyu_?"

'_Sampai kapan kau mau didalam sana, hyung? Kau tak lupa jika kita harus berangkat ke Jepang kan?'_

Donghae hanya berdecak mendengar omelan yang bertahun ia selalu dengarkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin menguliti lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu karena tengah mengganggu waktu istimewanya bersama sosok _cantik_ yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung yang sungguh bagi Donghae itu sangat menggemaskan.

'_Hyung? Kau masih mendengarkan ku?'_

"Tunggu disana, aku akan keluar,"

Dan dengan itu Donghae menutup sambungan telponnya. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti tengah mengumpat tak _karuan_ di luar sana. Berterima kasih lah pada sosok _indah_ yang tengah menatap Donghae dengan tanya. Karena sosok itu lah Donghae bisa mengendalikan rasa jengkelnya dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku sudah menyewa kamar ini untuk 3 bulan ke depan," Donghae berdiri dari duduknya

"-kau bisa menggunakannya untuk tempat tinggal mu hingga kau menemukan pekerjaan," imbuhnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sosok yang diajaknya bicara hanya bisa menatap Donghae bingung. Berusaha mengerti apa yang diucapkan lelaki bertubuh kekar itu.

"Ta-tapi tuan apakah aku, _um_ bisa bertemu dengan tu-,"

Sekali lagi Donghae mengintrupsi perkataan lelaki _cantik_ itu. Namun kali ini bukan telunjuknya yang menghentikan kalimat lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. Sepasang bibir tipis milik _Lee Donghae_ lah yang membuat kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dan dengan sebuah lumatan lembut, Donghae menarik diri dari ciuman lembut nan manis keduanya.

"_Let's allow time to answer it,_"

Donghae membenarkan celananya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan sosok yang kini tengah memerah karena sesi pertemuan bibir keduanya.

"Tu-tuan," Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh,

"-bisakah saya tahu nama anda?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut sebelum mengucap sebuah kalimat terakhir untuk keduanya.

"_Just call me Donghae,_"

Dan dengan itu Donghae meninggalkan sosok lelaki tersenyum bahagia – _tapi juga merasa sedih_ – di dalam kamar itu. Sosok itu hanya bisa mengeratkan mantel yang tengah ia kenakan. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika mantel besar yang membungkus tubuhnya adalah milik lelaki bertubuh kekar yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Namun ada yang terlewat dari sosok yang terlihat polos itu. Sebuah senyum ganjil terukir di bibirnya. Senyum atau lebih pantas di sebut seringai tipis yang terlukir di bibir _kissable _– _yang terlewatkan oleh Donghae –_ saat ia mempererat mantel yang beraroma khas milik Donghae. Percayalah, tak ada yang tahu siapa sosok itu sejujurnya.

"_Let's meet in the future, Donghae-sshi,_"

**...-...To Be Continue...-...**

_Hey guys. . _

_Long time no see . . Sy membawa sebuah cerita baru disini. Cerita ini sudah pernah sy publish di grup facebook sekitar 2 minggu yg lalu. Hanya sedikit hadiah sebelum sy menyelesaikan hutang2 ff sy yg masih terbengkalai. Akan secepatnya sy rampungkan mengingat tak ada yg suka mempunyai hutang, bukan?_

_._

_Bulan desember depan, mungkin akan ada bebrapa ff yg akan sy publish. Entah itu OS terbaru yg sy kerjakan selama hiatus ato bahkan kelanjutan ff sy yg lain._

_So, please wait a little bit. Okay?_

_Nov 27, 2014_

_Meyla Rahma_


	2. Chapter 2

Ting.

Pintu lift dari sebuah hotel berkelas itu terbuka. Sesosok lelaki bertubuh _skinny_ nampak keluar dari alat penghubung antar lantai itu. Wajah cenderung cantik itu nampak begitu datar saat kaki - kaki jenjangnya menapak keluar dari kotak elektronik itu. Badan kecilnya hanya berbungkus mantel tebal selutut dan beralas sandal hotel. Lelaki itu terlihat memiliki aura yang berbeda dari lelaki pada umumnya. Aura yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh kaum – hawa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya bagian receptionist.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam telponnya, _noona_?" balas lelaki itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja tuan. Silahkan,"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan meraih gagang telpon sembari memencet beberapa nomor. Dalam diam ia menunggu sambungan telpon terpaut. Hingga suara seorang lelaki terdengar.

'_Yeoboseyyo?'_

"Yah! Lama sekali angkat telponnya,"

'_Hyukkie hyung?'_

"_Hm_," Hyukjae terdiam hingga telinganya berdenging karena lengkingan orang di seberang telponnya.

'_Yah hyung! Kau dimana?'_

Belum sempat menjawab, seseorang di seberang sana kembali berujar.

'_Tak tahu kah kau aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu? Kau tak memberi ku kabar selama 3 minggu. Aku bahkan tak bi,'_

"_Shut up your mouth_, Chwang," potong lelaki itu dingin,

"-aku ada di Blizt Hotel. Kemari dan jemput aku,"

Dan dengan itu ia menutup sambungan telpon dengan wajah datarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis merekah di bibirnya saat mengucapkan terima kasih pada si receptionist. Lelaki berambut red brown itu melangkah menuju lobby hotel dan duduk di salah satu sofa disana. Merogoh saku mantel yang ia kenakan dan menarik sepucuk sapu tangan dari dalamnya. Sapu tangan bewarna _Saphire blue_ dengan sebait nama tersulam di bagian ujung bawahnya.

_Aiden Lee_.

Seutas identitas yang membuat lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan itu tersenyum. Senyum tak simetris atau yang sering disebut _seringai. _Segaris seringai _misterius_ yang begitu kontras dengan paras kalem nan polosnya.

'_Wait for me, Donghae-sshi_,'

* * *

**I'm Not For Sale**

.

Rated :

**Semi M (*Mature*)**

**.**

Main Pair :

**HaeHyuk ****  
**(Donghae &amp; Hyukjae)

**.**

Another Pair :

**YunJae  
**(Yunho &amp; Jaejoong)

**Se7Min ****  
**(Se7en &amp; Changmin)

**.**

**.**

**...-...****Let's Begin****...-...****.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyu, bukankah kau bilang kita akan pergi ke Jepang? Lalu kenapa kita kemari?"

Kyuhyun menutup pintu sedan hitam itu menyusul Donghae yang sudah lebih dahulu turun.

"Yunho _hyung_ ingin bertemu dengan mu," Kyuhyun di belakang Donghae, memasuki rumah – _lebih tepatnya mansion – _Yunho.

"-kurasa Yoochun _hyung _juga ada di dalam," langkah Donghae terhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata nyaris melotot.

"Yoochun? _Park Yoochun_? Si jidat lebar itu?"

"Siapa lagi _Park Yoochun_ berjidat lebar yang kau kenal, _hyung_," Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat wajah kaget Donghae yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Sial, untuk apa _cecunguk _itu kemari,"

Donghae dan Yoochun sebenarnya adalah saudara satu ayah. Ayah mereka menikah dengan 2 orang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Donghae dan ibu Yoochun. Dan parahnya mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, hingga tak ada pihak yang bisa mengintimidasi ataupun di intimidasi. Mereka memakai marga ibu masing – masing untuk beberapa alasan. Tapi sejujurnya mereka akrab dengan satu sama lain. _Hanya saja dengan interaksi yang terkadang penuh ejekan._

Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk _meeting_ bersama Yunho. Ruangan bernuansa maroon itu benar – benar luas. Yunho tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu suka dengan segala hal berbau maroon dan ukiran kuno yang memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Fokus mereka terpecah saat sebuah sapaan terlontar dari lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Kau telat, _fish head_,"

"Ck, _shut your fucking mouth, Micky,"_

"_Aigo_, begitukah caramu menyapa _hyung_ mu ini?" Yoochun memasang wajah terluka – _yang di buat – buat_.

"Cih, aku hanya terpaut 3 bulan dari mu. Dasar jidat lebar,"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng jenuh melihat interaksi saudara beda ibu itu. Oh ayolah, ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan tingkah kekanakan dua orang yang jelas – jelas lebih tuanya darinya itu.

"Berhenti berkelakuan seperti anak kecil, _Chun_," Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa map di tangannya.

"-dan kau _Hae_, kau itu seorang ayah. Tak malu kau pada putrimu di rumah?"

"Ck, kau selalu membela si jidat lebar itu, _hyung_," Donghae mengambil duduk di seberang Yunho sedang Kyuhyun dan Yoochun duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri berhadapan.

"-kenapa kau memanggil ku kemari, _hyung_?"

"Gudang senjata kita yang berada Jepang di bakar oleh seseorang?" wajah Yunho tampak begitu dingin. Berkas di tangannya dia lempar ke atas meja yang tengah mereka kelilingi. Terlihat beberapa foto bangunan yang terbakar dan beberapa lembar kertas tertera data perhitungan kerugian yang menimpa mereka.

"Dibakar? Siapa yang berani membakar pabrik kita?" Donghae terbelalak kaget menatap serakan kertas itu lalu menatap Yunho.

"Orangku masih menyelidiki siapa yang berani mengusik pabrik kita," Yoochun berucap sembari bersandar dan kedua tangan terlipat.

"-tapi aku mencurigai satu orang,"

Donghae melirik kearah Yoochun dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Kim Youngmin,"

"Lelaki pemilik 'pelelangan' itu?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya, aku pikir dia ikut andil dalam penyerangan di pabrik kita di Jepang. Salah satu orang kepercayaanku memberiku info yang sedikit banyak mengarah pada lelaki tua itu,"

Yunho masih diam tak bicara. Di lain sisi, Donghae tengah berpikir keras kenapa lelaki pemilik pelelangan pelacur itu berani membakar gudang senjata mereka. Ia, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun memang berkutat di dunia mafia senjata skala international yang di pimpin oleh Yunho. Mereka memang aktif di 'dunia atas' sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan jika mereka juga bermain di 'dunia bawah'.

"Apa urusan lelaki tua itu dengan kita?" ucap Donghae tiba – tiba.

"Ya apa urusan Youngmin dengan usaha kita? Bukankah kita tak pernah bersinggungan dengan dia?" sahut Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Yunho hanya diam dan menatap interaksi orang – orang kepercayaannya itu. Ia sudah lama bergelut di 'dunia bawah'. _Appa_ nya dulu adalah pemimpin mafia dan pemilik ratusan gudang senjata yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Sejak _appa_ nya meninggal karena sebuah '_tragedi_', secara tidak langsung Yunho naik dan menggantikan peran _appa_ nya di dunia mafia senjata. Ia tahu itu ilegal. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur basah. Tak ada jalan lain selain tetap menjalankan bisnis ini sembari bertahan dari semua serangan banyak pihak yang mengincarnya.

"Biar Yoochun saja yang mengurus hal ini, _Hae,"_

"Tapi _hyung-"_

"Kau sudah datang ke pelelangan hari ini?" potong Yunho – _mengalihkan pembicaraan_.

Alis Donghae bertaut, "Ya aku datang kesana,"

Yoochun bangkit dari sandarannya,

"Kau 'membeli' sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun antusias.

"Dia 'membeli' sesuatu, _hyung_," Kyunhyun membuat gestur seakan berbisik dengan tangan yang menutup sisi wajahnya yang bersinggungan dengan Donghae.

"-dengan harga fantastis,"

Yoochun menatap tak percaya ke arah Donghae. Di sisi lain Yunho hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya – _sanksi_. Oh ayolah, Donghae sudah hampir 6 tahun menduda. Yunho bahkan sempat khawatir dengan sepupunya itu. Ia tak pernah terlihat menggandeng seseorang sejak ia resmi bercerai dengan istrinya. Ia hanya melihat lelaki _brunette_ selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan segudang urusannya sebagai dokter dan juga orang yang mengurusi bisnis ilegalnya. Ia paham jika Donghae selalu berkata ia ingin fokus membesarkan Lee Haru – _putri kesayangannya_.

Dan mendengar jika Donghae baru saja 'membeli' sesuatu dari tempat lelaki tua itu bagi Yunho terdengar sedikit mengejutkan.

"Wow, tak kusangka kau juga tertarik dengan 'barang' milik pak tua itu," Yoochun menatap remeh Donghae.

"-berapa uang yang kau keluarkan?"

"Kau pasti akan kaget, _hyung_," Yoochun menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun,

"-_100 juta dollar_,"

Yoochun melongo dengan tidak elitnya tanpa bisa di cegah. Sedangkan Yunho membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Oh _come on, 100 juta dollar_ bukan nilai yang sedikit. Mereka hanya tak percaya Donghae rela mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk seorang, _pemuas nafsu?_

"_Huh? Neo michyeosseo?_"

"Kau yang gila," balas Donghae tak terima dengan hinaan Yoochun.

"Yoochun benar, _Hae_. Kau habiskan uang sebanyak itu untuk, _ehem_, 'membeli' _property_ milik pak tua itu. Apa ada kata lain yang bisa menyimpulkan jika itu bukan, _tindakan gila_?"

Yunho berucap dengan alis bertaut seakan ragu dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia kenal Donghae. Dan ia tahu jika lelaki _brunette_ itu sudah bertekad, maka tak seorangpun bisa mematahkannya.

"Lalu dimana dia?" alis Donghae bertaut bingung dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Properti_ baru mu itu," timpal Yoochun.

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap Yunho dan Yoochun yang menatapnya penuh ingin tahu secara bergantian. Lalu ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah.

"Aku meninggalkannya di hotel,"

_Hening_.

Donghae melirik was – was Yunho dan Yoochun yang masih terbengong karena ucapannya. Hingga kemudian,

"_Mworrago_?"

Teriakan menggelegar berasal dari mulut Yoochun berhasil membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya karena telinganya berdengung. Ia beralih menatap lelaki berjidat lebar itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Namun tak berefek banyak karena lelaki yang tak lain _hyung_ nya itu masih bisa balik memelototinya.

"Kau meninggalkan dia begitu saja di hotel? Kau benar – benar gila, _Fish head," _Donghae hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku salut padamu, _Hae-ah_," Donghae beralih menatap Yunho

"-kau berani 'membelinya' dengan harga yang lebih besar dari yang ku keluarkan untuk _Boo Jae_,"

Ada nada kagum di kalimat Yunho. Namun tentu hanya tersirat karena lelaki itu terlalu angkuh untuk beramah tamah bahkan pada orang – orang terdekatnya. Donghae nya tersenyum kecut. Ia tak yakin jika tindakannya itu pantas untuk di kagumi. Ia hanya ingin menolong lelaki ringkih itu. Donghae tak memungkiri jika lelaki itu berhasil membuat hati terkesan, walau hanya dengan tingkah polosnya. _Itu menurut Donghae._

"Aaahh, Kau dan Yunho _hyung_ itu sama saja," Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa sembari memejamkan matanya

"-suka dengan hal – hal tak penting seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kalian seperti aku? Mencintai seorang _ordinary_ macam Junsu,"

Yoochun menerawang mengingat kekasihnya yang seorang pemain drama musikal – _Kim Junsu_. Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal kurang berkenan dengan hal seperti itu hanya menggangguk _submasif_, setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Yoochun. Ia hanya kurang suka dengan hal – hal berbau _prostitusi_ semacam pelelangan milik pria tua bernama _Kim Youngmin _itu. Di sisi lain, Yunho dan Donghae terdiam dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Bagi Donghae, ia tak tahu kenapa tiba – tiba ia mau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk orang yang tak ia kenal. Entah mengapa, ia hanya merasa sesuatu menariknya saat melihat lelaki kurus itu terpasung disana. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Ia hanya teringat dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Ia bahkan menyematkan nama seseorang itu pada lelaki yang tadi sore dibelinya itu. Sebuah nama yang 5 tahun lalu ia selamatkan, _Eunhyuk_.

Lain halnya dengan Yunho, bertemu Jaejoong di 'pelelangan' itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Tak ada yang tahu jika ia sudah bertemu Jaejoong sebelum ia membeli lelaki bermata _doe_. Ia sudah menyukai lelaki cantik itu sejak lama saat ia tahu Jaejoong bekerja menjadi seorang _bartender_ di sebuah bar. Namun ia tak memiliki nyali untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Hingga ia tahu Jaejoong adalah salah satu _property _milik Youngmin. Ia merasa terhina namun bagaimanapun ia harus bisa mendapatkan lelaki cantik yang telah lama menjadi obsesinya itu.

"Bila tak ada lagi yang kita bahas, aku undur diri terlebih dahulu, _hyung_," suara Donghae membuyarkan keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu membekap ruangan luas itu.

"Kau akan berangkat ke Jepang?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan setelan jasnya sama halnya yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Jika kau sempat, carilah informasi tentang pembakaran gudang kita disana,"

"Akan ku usahakan, _hyung_,"

Donghae membungkuk sedikit di ikuti Kyuhyun sebelum mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yoochun masih memandang kepergian adiknya itu.

"Kau pikir dia tertarik dengan apa yang 'dibelinya'?" ucap Yoochun ambigu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yang kutahu ia bukan orang yang gampang untuk mengeluarkan uang cuma – cuma," ucap Yoochun sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang serupa seringai itupun terlukis kontras dengan mimik datar raut rupawannya.

"Kita do'akan saja _adikmu_ itu segera menemukan _kebahagiaan_nya,"

.

.

____**I'm Not For Sale**____

.

.

Sebuah sedan hitam tampak berhenti di depan hotel berbintang. Seorang lelaki bertubuh menjulang keluar dari _property_ mewah itu dengan pakaian _casual_ dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitamnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Melangkah tegas menuju _lobby_ hotel dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Percayalah, sepasang manik di balik kacamata itu tengah berpedar gelisah. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari.

"_Hyung_,"

Satu kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan sembari memeluk dari samping sosok lelaki lain yang tengah duduk dalam diam memandang keluar jendela. Lelaki yang tengah di peluk itupun nampak membalas pelukan lelaki tinggi di sampingnya. Ia bergeser memberi ruang lelaki itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir,_ hyung_," lelaki itu melepas pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" Sosok yang di peluk tadi tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekpresi terkejut yang di buat- buat.

"Yah _Lee Hyukjae_..! Aku hampir mati karena khawatir dengan keadaanmu, kau tahu?"

"Menghilang selama 3 minggu tanpa memberi kabar apa itu mmmph,-" perkataannya terpotong oleh tangan lelaki bernama Hyukjae itu.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Hyukjae mendesis berbahaya,

"-kau ingin membuat seisi hotel ini gempar dengan suara menggelegar milikmu? Kau ingin aku memberitahu _Dongwook _atas tingkah mu?" membuat lelaki tinggi itu menggangguk pelan – _takut_.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu melepas kasar tangan Hyukjae yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau tak perlu membawa-bawa lelaki _maniac_ itu juga kan, _hyung_," kali ini ganti Changmin yang berdesis tak suka.

"Kau yang mulai," ucap Hyukjae – _enteng_.

Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya. Mulai melangkah meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disitu, _Min_?"

Changmin berdiri dan menyusul lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia menatap sendu tubuh Hyukjae yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Tubuh ringkih yang hanya terbalut mantel tebal – _yang entah milik siapa Changmin tak tahu_. Ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa garis memar berwarna merah di kedua kakinya. Walau warnanya sudah memudar, tapi Changmin yakin itu adalah bekas cambukan. Changmin sudah sangat hafal. Karena ia pun sering merasakannya dan _sering_ memiliki luka yang sama.

Hyukjae yang merasa di pandangi dari belakang akhirnya berbalik badan dan memandang lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Wae?_"

"Kau pasti mengalami hari – hari yang berat, _hyung_,"

Changmin berjalan menyusul Hyukjae sebelum kemudian memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu berhenti dan terdiam. Sebuah senyum meremehkan – _entah pada siapa_– ia lukis di bibirnya.

"Kalau si Se7en melihat ini aku yakin dia akan _'menghukum mu_', Min,"

Changmin refleks melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisakah kita tak bicarakan si _'maniac_' itu," Changmin melenggang melewati Hyukjae yang masih memandangnya dalam diam.

"-sekarang sampai kapan kau akan diam disana, _hyung_?"

Hyukjae mendecih melihat tingkah lelaki tinggi itu. Ia sudah menganggap Changmin seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tak kaget bila lelaki penggila makanan itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya saat ia tiba-tiba menghilang selama 3 minggu. Wajah Hyukjae kembali muram saat mengingat _'mengapa'_ ia menghilang selama 3 minggu.

Ia kembali melangkah menyusul Changmin yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya masih diam dan setia dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sedan hitam itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak lenggang walau waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Mereka tiba di lampu merah tak jauh dengan _apartement_ mereka.

"Kau sudah makan_ hyung_?_"_ tanya Changmin saat lampu jalanan itu berhenti di warna merah.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela mobil. Changmin mendengus pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai suka melamun, _hyung_?"

Changmin membelokkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dengan arah tempat tinggal mereka. Eunhyuk yang sadar, menoleh ke arah lelaki berbibir unik itu.

"Kita mau kemana_, Min_?"

"Tentu saja mencari makan untukmu _hyung_," Changmin memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menyengir tanpa dosa ke arah Hyukjae.

"-dan mungkin untuk ku juga,"

Mereka makan di kedai ramen pinggir jalan langganan mereka jika sedang ingin makan di luar bersama. Sebenarnya mereka bisa makan di restaurant, tapi Hyukjae pasti tak akan mau. Karena jika hanya dengan Changmin lelaki itu ingin menikmati hidup seperti _orang biasa_. Lagi pula mereka juga jarang bisa makan bersama di luar.

"_Ajhussi_, 2 porsi ramen special seperti biasanya, _ne_," teriak Changmin saat ia memasuki kedai.

"Ah Changmin, lama kau tak kemari. Akan paman buatkan yang spesial,"

Lelaki paruh baya itu meletakkan 2 porsi ramen dan 2 botol soju. Sempat tersenyum ramah pada Hyukjae yang juga tersenyum padanya. Mereka memang sering makan disitu. Tapi hanya Changmin yang akrab dengan si penjual. Ya katakan saja Hyukjae sedang menjadi dirinya yang 'dingin'.

"Kau tak makan, _hyung_?" Changmin menatapHyukjae yang masih terdiam menatap semangkuk ramen dihadapannya.

"Huh?"

"Makanlah, _hyung_. Setelah ini kita pulang," -_kau bisa menceritakan semuanya saat dirumah_ \- lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

Hyukjae makan dalam diam. Hanya Changmin yang sesekali bergurau dengan paman pemilik kedai. Mangkuk milik Changmin sudah kosong sedangkan milik Hyukjae masih bersisa setengah kuahnya. Keduanya sepakat untuk segera pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu, _ajhussi_," Changmin melambaikan tanganpada pemilik toko.

"Seringlah datang kemari, Changmin-ah,"

Changmin berteriak menimpalinya saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan pada paman pemilik kedai seraya melangkah pergi. Mereka pun kembali pulang ke apartment mereka.

.

.

"Jadi kau masuk ke 'tempat laknat' itu, _hyung_?"

Ada nada kaget di kalimat Changmin, terlihat dari nada tinggi yang ia gunakan.

"_Aish_, pelankan sedikit suaramu,"

Hyukjae merenggut kesal. Mereka tengah berada di kamar Hyukjae saat ini. Hyukjae masuk ke apartment lebih dahulu sedangkan Changmin mampir ke supermarket di dekat gedung apartement untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dan saat kembali, lelaki bertubuh menjulang itu langsung menginterogasi Hyukjae setelah meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari sana? Seingat ku penjagaan disana itu luar biasa ketat," Changmin memasang ekspresi curiga

"-kau tidak membunuh penjaga disana kan, _hyung_?

_Buggh_

Sebuah bantal terlempar manis ke wajah Changmin. Lelaki tinggi itu langsung mengumpat kesal saat Hyukjae hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa setelah melempar benda empuk itu ke wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku sanggup membunuh mereka, _huh_?"

"Jika kau tak membunuh penjaganya, bagaimana kau bisa bebas?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah lain dengan pandangan menerawang. Changmin terlalu mengenal Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu mungkin akan bersikap dingin saat di luar. Namun jika sudah sendiri atau setidaknya hanya berdua dengan orang terdekatnya – _seperti Changmin dan Jaejoong_ – semua topeng dingin itu akan luntur dan terganti dengan raut sendu. Orbs yang biasa berbinar dingin itu kini seakan memancarkan luka. Seakan banyak luka yang telah menimpa hati lelaki kurus itu.

"_Hyung?_"

"Seseorang membeliku,"

Changmin terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia katupkan kembali. Ia menunggu Hyukjae meneruskan ceritanya. Tapi tak ada tanda – tanda dari lelaki _skinny_ di depannya untuk kembali berujar.

"Seseorang membeli mu? Siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa terjebak di 'tempat laknat' itu _lagi_, _hyung_?"

Helaan nafas Hyukjae terdengar begitu lelah. Seakan banyak penat yang tengah lelaki ber_gummy smile_ itu rasakan.

"Kau ingat saat terakhir kali aku pergi untuk menemui 'klien' tiga minggu lalu?" Changmin mengangguk _subm__asif_.

"Dia menjebakku,"

"Menjebakmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Laki – laki yang ku temui 3 minggu lalu adalah suruhan Youngmin. Kami bertemu di hotel yang telah kami sepakati. Yang terakhir ku ingat, aku minum bersamanya,"

Ada kemarahan di manik kelam Hyukjae. Changmin tak berani menyela, karena ia tahu itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"-esoknya aku tersadar dengan keadaan telanjang dan tersekap di 'tempat laknat' itu,"

Keduanya sama – sama terdiam. Changmin masih terkejut dengan kenyataan jika Youngmin – _pemilik pelelangan pelacur_ – itu masih mengincar Hyukjae. _Bagaimana bisa?_

Dulu ia, Hyukjae dan Jaejoong – _seseorang yang telah mereka anggap sebagai kakak – _mereka bertiga bekerja di klub malam milik seseorang bernama Youngmin. Ketiganya memiliki cerita hidup yang tak jauh berbeda. Jaejoong di jual oleh bibinya sendiri kepada Youngmin. Changmin harus terjebak disana untuk membiayai adiknya yang sedang bersekolah di Jepang. Sedangkan Hyukjae, ia tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa membuat lelaki kurus itu terjebak disana. Hyukjae tak pernah bercerita dari dulu.

Mereka tak pernah tahu jika Youngmin adalah pemilik dari pelelangan pelacur yang paling tersohor di negara mereka. Mereka tak pernah menyadarinya, hingga Jaejoong menjadi salah satu _properti_ yang akan dijual. Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan mereka saat lelaki bermanik _doe_ itu telah resmi 'dibeli' oleh seseorang yang mereka tahu bernama Yunho. Tak lama berselang, Changmin menjadi _properti_ yang juga di jual oleh Youngmin. Ia harus pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih tersekap di 'tempat laknat' itu sejak ia dan Changmin tahu mereka juga akan di jual – _sama seperti Jaejoong_.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah bisa bebas. Aku sudah _terjual_. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi _bajingan_tua itu untuk mengganggu hidupku lagi,"

Changmin menatap sendu lelaki dihadapannya. Hyukjae hanya menerawang kosong. Ia ingat saat Hyukjae tiba – tiba datang ke apartment _master_nya – Dongwook a. ka Se7en – dengan keadaan penuh luka – _5 tahun yang lalu_. Changmin gemetaran saat melihat luka di sekujur tubuh ringkih Hyukjae saat itu. Lelaki kurus itu nekat melarikan diri dari tempat Youngmin. Akibatnya ia harus terluka hebat saat melawan penjaga di tempat itu.

"Siapa dia _hyung_?"

"_Huh_?" Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan penuh tanya. Sedang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Yang membelimu_ hyung_. Siapa dia?"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut. Changmin tak tahu kenapa. "_You know him_,"

Alis Changmin bertaut, "_I know him_? _Who_?"

"_Donghae_. _Lee Donghae_,"

Kedua manik Changmin terbelalak. _Lee Donghae_. Changmin tahu nama itu. Laki – laki yang tak lain adalah sepupu dari orang yang _membeli _Jaejoong dan sekaligus rekan bisnis _master_nya _– Se7en_. Lelaki yang menolong Hyukjae sebelum bertemu dengannya – _5 tahun yang lalu_. Lelaki yang secara tidak langsung membuat Hyukjae menjadi seorang _'player'_ seperti saat ini.

.

_ Flashback_

_._

"_Aku minta maaf, Kyu. Dan tolong berhenti mengomel. Aku dalam perjalanan," _

_Donghae mengendarai mobilnya sembari mengomel pada Kyuhyun di seberang__ sambungan teleponya__. Jangan salahkan dia, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di klinik dan parahnya kini ia terjebak macet ditambah dengan rintikan hujan. Mood lelaki brunette itu semakin memburuk jadinya. Lampu merah disana benar – benar menguji kesabaran Donghae. Ia menoleh kesekeliling. Obsidannya melebar melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat berkerumun di sebuah gang kecil. Ia terbelalak saat menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah di pukuli disana._

_Buuagh,,_

"_Dasar pelacur! Kau pikir bisa lolos dari kami? Cuih," _

_Seseorang bertubuh gempal meludahi seorang lelaki kurus yang meringkuk memegangi kepalanya. Beberapa orang lainnya masih menendangi punggung dan perut lelaki kurus itu tanpa ampun. _

"_H-hen, uhuk, hentikann, uhuk, k-ku mohon,"_

_Rintihan itu seakan tak di dengar oleh kumpulan orang bertubuh dempal itu. Mereka masih memukul dan menendang tanpa ampun tubuh kecil itu hingga terhimpit pada dinding sebuah toko. Mereka masih terus memukuli hingga seseorang dari mereka tertarik kebelakang dan terjungkal._

_Buuagh, , _

"_Arrgh, siapa kau?"_

_Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Donghae tampak menatap datar gerombolan orang di depannya. Tatapannya dingin bersanding dengan senyum meremehkan yang terlihat seram di wajahnya yang rupawan. Beberapa orang yang tadi sibuk memukuli, kini mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat salah satu kawan mereka terjembab ke tanah._

"_Pergi dan jangan ganggu dia," desis Donghae berbahaya._

"_Huh? Kau gila? Kau yang akan kami habisi," lelaki yang semula terjatuh itu bangun dan memasang kuda – kuda siap untuk melawan._

_Donghae menangkis serangan lelaki di depannya. Kakinya ia ayun ke belakang hingga seseorang di belakangnya yang hendak melawan, tersungkur ke tanah. Donghae melawan gerombolan orang bertubuh gempal yang berjumlah 6 orang itu seorang diri. Pukul, tendang, dan banting. Donghae memang pandai dalam hal bela diri. Maka dari itu, hal seperti ini bukan apa – apa baginya. Dalam hitungan menit, gerombolan itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. _

_Donghae mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok lelaki ringkih yang masih meringkuk di tanah. Tubuh kecil itu basah kuyup dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuh ringkihnya. Donghae yang notabenenya memang berhati dingin saja sampai tak tega melihat keadaan lelaki di depannya. Detik berikutnya, ia melepas coat nya dan membungkus tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan mantel panjang miliknya. _

_Dalam sekali hentak, ia membopong tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapannya. Ia meletakkan secara hati – hati tubuh yang meringkuk itu di kursi belakang mobilnya. Sedikit berlari kecil, Donghae memutari mobilnya dan masuk di kursi kemudi. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan lelaki yang tak berdaya di kursi belakang mobilnya, hingga ia tak menggubris dering ponselnya di dasbor mobil itu. Ia menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah klinik yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat prakteknya._

"_Omo Hae, apa yang terjadi?" seorang lelaki berseragam dokter tampak begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba – tiba. Terlebih dengan seseorang yang terluka parah di bopongannya._

"_Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan ruangan untuk lelaki ini, hyung,"_

"_O-okay. Chankaman,"_

_Lelaki yang bernama Leeteuk itu tergopoh menuju ruang kerja Donghae. Menyiapkan peralatan obat dan menempatkan bantal bertumpuk untuk lelaki di gendongan Donghae. Dengan perlahan Donghae meletakkan tubuh ringkih itu. Menggulung cepat kedua lengan kemejanya dan mulai mengambil stetoskopnya di meja. _

_Deg, , , deg, , , deg_

"_Detak jantungnya melemah. Tolong ambil suntikan Lidocaine 10 ml, hyung,"_

_Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengambil obat yang di minta Donghae. Dengan cekatan Donghae menyuntikkan obat yang di berikan Leeteuk dan mengecek kembali detak jantung lelaki di hadapannya. Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat detak jantung lelaki itu berangsur normal. Ia menatap iba lelaki dihadapannya. Wajahnya pucat dan kumal. Dengan banyak luka memar di wajahnya. Ia terlalu fokus dengan sosok di depannya hingga menghiraukan panggilan Leeteuk._

"_Hae?"_

"_Ah ya? Ada apa hyung?" Leeteuk menatapnya cemas._

"_Kau yang mengurusnya atau aku?"_

"_Biar aku saja. Tolong kau siapkan makanan dan antibiotik untuknya agar bisa ia makan saat sadar nanti,"_

_Leeteuk mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Donghae mulai berkutat dengan peralatan di tangannya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan luka di tubuh lelaki kurus itu. Ia mencari plester dan tak menemukannya. Ia hendak pergi mengambil__ plester di lemari obat__ saat sebuah tangan tiba – tiba menghentikannya._

"_N-nae oddieyyo?"_

_Donghae tertegun. Sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya tapi tangannya mencekal lengan Donghae. _

"_Kau sudah sadar? Kau di klinik. Aku menemukanmu di pukuli oleh segerombolan pria,"_

_Sosok itu membuka matanya. Orbs bening itu berhasil menghipnotis Donghae. Sosok misterius itu masih diam. Sebelum ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan dingin._

"_Kau yang menolongku?"_

"_Ya, kurasa begitu," _

_Donghae melangkah mengambil plester di __lemari obat__ setelah lelaki kurus itu melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Donghae. Meneteskan obat merah di selembar kapas yang tertempel plester dan menempelkannya pada pelipis kanan lelaki kurus itu. Wajah__nya__ penuh luka dan memar. Donghae sedikit sulit menghapal kontur wajah lelaki di depannya. Terlalu banyak luka dan memar disana. Apa dia di sekap dan dianiaya? Batin Donghae._

"_Kenapa kau menolongku?"_

_Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap lurus ke arah lelaki di depannya.__ Orbs kelam namun terlihat bening itu sekali lagi menghipnotisnya. Walau tatapan itu terlihat dingin, namun ada banyak bias luka disana. Donghae bisa merasakannya._

"_Karena aku melihatmu di pukuli mereka,"_

"_Hanya itu?"_

_Alis Donghae bertaut bingung. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum dering ponsel menginterupsi fokusnya.__ Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponsel yang tadi ia ambil dari dasbor saat hendak masuk ke klinik.__ Ada nama Kyuhyun disana._

"_Aku pergi dulu. Leeteuk hyung akan kemari dan mengobati luka – lukamu,"_

_Donghae melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan lelaki misterius yang bahkan belum ia ketahui identitasnya. Lelaki itu - Hyukjae lebih tepatnya – mengukir sebuah garis lengkung di bibirnya. Begitu tipis, hingga tak terlihat. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia sudah akan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu namun pandangannya teralih pada meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia meraih selembar kertas dan pena yang tergeletak disana. Dalam diam ia mulai menulis diatas kertas putih itu. Alisnya mengerinyit saat menyadari ia tak tahu nama orang yang menolongnya tadi._

"_Siapa tadi namanya? Astaga, aku tak tahu,"_

_Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Orbs sekelam malam itu terfokus pada jas dokter yang tergantung di dekat lemari obat. Ada sebuah nametag yang tersemat disana. Seb__ait__ nama itu membuat Hyukjae kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali menulis dan mengakhiri tulisannya dengan seb__uah__ 'kebohongan kecil'. __Ia meninggalkan secarik surat itu di atas meja. Berharap seseorang yang ia tahu bernama Donghae itu membacanya nanti._

_Hyukjae berjalan tertatih meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang ada diotaknya saat ini hanya satu – pergi ke tempat Changmin._

_._

_End Flashback _

_._

.

.

.

____**I'm Not For Sale**____

.

.

"_Euunggh_, _p-pelan yunhh_, , _aakkhh_,"

"_Wae? _Kau tak suka _Boo_?"

"_Aahh, , aaakkhh, , Yunnnhhh, , eengghh,_"

Dua pasang lelaki itu masih bergumul membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Jaejoong meremas surai kelam milik Yunho yang tengah sibuk menjilati kupingnya. Sementara pinggul pria berkulit tan menggoda itu masih maju mundur menyodok lubang analnya dengan penis kerasnya secara brutal. Tubuh Jaejoong masih terbalut kemeja putihnya sedang bagian bawahnya sudah terekspose sedari tadi.

Niat awal Jaejoong hanya ingin mengantar secangkir kopi untuk lelaki yang telah merenggut segala miliknya itu. Ciuman, tubuh bahkan kini hatinya. Namun justru sekarang ia malah berakhir dengan di_ gagahi_ lelaki tampan itu tanpa henti diatas meja kerjanya. Ia tak menampik jika ia menikmati segala sentuhan Yunho diatas kulit putihnya. Semuanya terasa begitu memabukkan. Ia menikmatinya. Yunho selalu menyentuhnya seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Membuatnya semakin tergulung ombak nafsu yang seakan meledak di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Aaakkhh, , yunnh, , a-aku tak t-tahan nngghh, , aahhh, , aahh, ,"_

Yunho menyeringai saat tubuh Jaejoong mengejang dan melengkung indah. Tubuh bagian depan lelaki cantik itu menempel sempurna di dada bidangnya yang masih berbalut kemeja _maroon_ yang masih ia kenakan. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang semula memelintir _nipple _kecil Jaejoong menuju ke selangkangan lelaki bermata _doe _itu. Mengocok dang mengurut secara sensual batang penis milik lelaki cantik di depannya.

"_Akkhhh, , aakkhh, , eengghh, , YUNHOO,"_

Lengkingan jerit nikmat Jaejoong bagaikan alunan melodi indah tersendiri bagi Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu menggeram nikmat saat batang penisnya di remat kuat oleh lubang anal Jaejoong. Ia masih berusaha bergerak menyodok prostat lelaki cantik yang masih menikmati detik – detik pasca orgasmenya. Hingga lelaki berwajah kecil itu merasa begitu dekat dengan klimaksnya dan memilih menghentak kuat masuk kedalam liang kenikmatan milik Jaejoong.

"_AAkhh, , BooJae, ,"_

Cairan hangat itu mengalir masuk kedalam tubuh Jaejoong. Rasa hangat cairan sperma milik Yunho itu membuatnya mendesah. Kini Jaejoong hanya tergolek lemah diatas meja kerja Yunho. Membiarkan lelaki berkulit tan itu memeluknya hangat sembari mengecup dan membelai lembut surai kecokelatan miliknya. Ia menggerang pelan saat Yunho mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari lubang milknya. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu menetes keluar dari lubang analnya.

"_Mian _membuat mu kotor, _Boo,"_

Yunho meraih tissue untuk membersihkan cairan spermanya yang menetes keluar dari lubang Jaejoong. Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong bersemu merah. Yunho memang selalu berlaku lembut padanya. Bertemu Yunho adalah sebuah kebahagian tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

"_Yun_?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat tubuhnya yang masih lemas tiba – tiba di angkat oleh pria tampan itu. Sedang di lain pihak Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi kaget sang lelaki cantik itu yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kita istirahat sekarang. Kau pasti capek, iya kan?"

Yunho melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Sudah 5 tahun lebih mereka tinggal bersama. Tepatnya sejak Jaejoong resmi 'dibeli' Yunho. Semula Jaejoong kira Yunho hanya akan menjadikannya pemuas nafsu belaka. Namun ternyata ia salah. Lelaki tampan itu justru memperlakukanya begitu lembut. Jaejoong mengaku jika ia telah menaruh rasa kasih tersendiri terhadap diri Yunho. Namun hingga saat ini, lelaki tampan itu tak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan perasaanya terhadap Jaejoong.

"_Boo?"_

"_Huh?_"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. Ia baru sadar jika sekarang ia sudah terbaring diranjang besar mereka dengan Yunho yang menatapnya khawatir. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah tak berantakan karena kemeja kebesaran yang di pakainya sudah terkancing rapi.

"Kau melamun, _Boo_," Yunho membelai surai lembut Jaejoong

"-apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tatapan Yunho menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan wajah bersemu merah. _Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?_ _Ia mencintai Yunho?_

"_Boo,_"

"_Ani. Gwenchana Yun,_" tampik Jaejoong sembari tersenyum lembut.

"_Jeongmal_?" alis Yunho terangkat sebelah – _sanksi_.

"_Jeongmalyyo~_"

"_Arraseo_," Yunho mengecup gemas hidung _bangir_ lelaki cantik itu.

Yunho tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah cantik itu bersemu merah. Jaejoong memang tak pernah berubah. Tingkah malu – malunya itu begitu menggemaskan. Mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 5 tahun, tapi lelaki bermata _doe_ itu masih bersemu saat mereka bersentuhan.

"_Yun,_ bolehkah aku ke tempat Changmin besok?" ucap Jaejoong sembari menatap ragu kearah pria tampan disampingnya.

"_Huh_? Untuk apa?"

Raut wajah Yunho berubah serius. Jika mulai membahas Jaejoong yang akan keluar dari mansion ini maka Yunho akan berubah menjadi serius. Bukan apa – apa, profesi Yunho yang membuat lelaki tampan itu harus selalu waspada. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang harus ia pikirkan. Melainkan Jaejoong juga. Karena Jaejoong adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku rindu Changmin, _Yun_. Kau tahu jika ia sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri," raut Jaejoong nampak berubah sendu,

"-kemarin dia bilang jika Hyukkie tak pulang selama 3 minggu. Aku khawatir, _Yun_," ujar Jaejoong sembari meremas ujung kemeja milik Yunho di sampingnya.

Wajah Yunho melembut saat melihat raut khawatir di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia tahu betapa besarnya rasa sayangnya pada dua orang lelaki yang ia kenal bernama Changmin dan Hyukjae itu. Ia kenal mereka. Setidaknya ia kenal Changmin yang merupakan _mate _dari teman bisnisnya yakni _Se7en_. Dan ia hanya tahu jika Hyukjae adalah seorang _player_, tapi ia yakin jika lelaki yang ia tahu memiliki _gummy smile_ itu juga orang yang baik. Yunho sudah menyelidikinya, _tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong_.

"_Arraseo_, kau boleh pergi kesana besok," _onyx_ bening menatap Yunho dengan binar senang

"-asal dengan pengawal,"

"_Gwenchana Yun_. _Gomawo~"_

Dan pelukan hangatpun Yunho dapatkan dari lelaki cantik itu. Senyum di wajah tampan Yunho masih bertahan disana. Ia membelai lembut surai halus Jaejoong, membuat lelaki cantik itu perlahan – lahan meninggalkan alam sadarnya. Dengkur halus itu mulai terdengar dan Yunho dengan lembut melepas pelukan mereka. Membenahi posisi tidur Jaejoong dan menyelimuti tubuh sempurna itu dengan _bedcover_.

Yunho masih setia memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap. Yunho tahu jika dia sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki berparas ayu itu sejak lama. Namun Yunho bukan orang yang suka mengubar kata cinta. Ia hanya ingin Jaejoong mengerti lewat perlakuannya. Ia ingin Jaejoong mengetahuinya dan membalas perasaannya suatu saat nanti. Yunho tahu jika ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Jaejoong. Yunho telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin kelamnya masa lalunya terulang kembali.

Yunho mengangkat jemari tangan kirinya. Menatap sendu pada cincin titanium yang tersemat di jari kelingkingnya. Sebuah cincin pemberian orang tuanya. Cincin yang sama persis dengan milik adik yang telah lama menghilang sejak kejadian tragis yang menewaskanibunya 20 tahun yang lalu. Ia kehilangan adiknya saat kediamannya di serang oleh seseorang yang membenci ayahnya. Adiknya di culik dan ibunya di tembak mati tepat dihadapannya. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu melindungi ibu dan adiknya.

Yunho sudah mencari adiknya selama 20 tahun. Tapi ia tak menemukan jejak adiknya, seakan semuanya hilang tertelan bumi. Ia merindukan adik kecilnya yang selalu ia sayangi. Ia masih yakin jika adiknya itu, _masih hidup_.

'_Neo oddieyya, Spencer_?'

**.**

**.**

**...-...To Be Continue...-...**

**.**

**.**

_Hallo reader-san,_

_Lama menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Mohon maaf untuk hal itu. #bow_

_Bagaimana? Cukup panjang bukan wordnya?^^_

_Sy sengaja mengup-date FF ini tepat di ulang tahun seseorang yang kita semua sayangi, __**Lee Hyukjae**__. ^^_

_Setidaknya sy publish ini jam 22.01 sama dengan 00.01 waktu Korea #alasan_

_Chapter ini sebenarnya sudah lama __hampir__ selesai. Tapi terbengkalai karena pekerjaan sy di kantor. Jadi sy putuskan untuk mengup-date nya tepat di 4 April._

_Cerita ini adalah genre yang baru bagi sy. Sy memang terbiasa dengan alur sederhana yang melankolis. Dan disini sy mencoba membuat alur yg abstrak tak beraturan serta lebih 'strike to the point'. Mohon maaf jika ff ini terkesan jauh dr ciri khas sy yg biasa menggunakan diksi berbelit dan penuh dengan air mata(?). Sy hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yg baru. #smirk_

_Dan sekarang sy ingin berterima kasih untuk reader yg berkenan menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya,_

_**.**_

_**Guest / Min Hwa / Guest / dims / AnakHaehyuk .1 / astrid / Lee Haerieun / aiyu kie / dekdes / ahahyuk / NicKyun / haeveunka / babyhyukee /  
Guest / Mei Hyun15 / HAEHYUK IS REAL / jihyuk44 / Kei Tsukiyomi / haehyuk86 / jewELF / hyukjae86 / HHSHelviJjang / akuu /  
/ Choi Dande / faridaanggra / Guest / jewel0404 / GaemGyu92 / nurulsaputri26 / chaerashin / 24jewels / lvoeparsdise / **_

**.**

_Terima kasih untuk appresiasi kalian pada cerita ini. Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, kenapa kok ini yg NC YunJae? Akan sy jelaskan._

_Sy akan membagi masing – masing pair dengan konflik mereka sendiri. Karena cerita ini memang multipairing jadi setidaknya sy harus adil bukan? #alasan_

_Untuk saat ini sy hanya bisa memberikan NC Yunjae. Untuk chap selanjutnya, mari kita tunggu bersama – sama. #dibakar_

_Yg jelas karena ini tetap memakai HaeHyuk sebagai main pair tentu sy mempersiapkan NC special untuk bagian mereka. Tapi tidak dalam chapter dekat._

_Semua butuh proses, bukan? #smirk_

_Oke sekian dari sy, mohon tidak memaksa sy up-date cepat. Karena mungkin kalian harus lebih terbiasa dengan kata 'sabar' untuk menunggunya. #innocentFace_

_Lasty, mohon kritik dan sarannya, okay? ;)_

_Salam,_

_Meyla Rahma_

_April 03, 2015_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not For Sale**

.

Rated :

**Semi M (*Mature*)**

**.**

.

Main Pair :

**HaeHyuk  
**(Donghae &amp; Hyukjae)

**.**

Another Pair :

**YunJae  
**(Yunho &amp; Jaejoong)

**Se7Min  
**(Se7en &amp; Changmin)

.

.

_**Warning. !**_

_**.**_

_**Typo.**_

_**Bad Grammar**_

_**.**_

_**Man x Man**_

**.**

**.**

**...-...Let's Begin...-...**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan bernuansa maroon itu nampak senyap. Hanya ada seorang pemilik ruangan yang tengah berkutat dengan komputer lipat di hadapannya. Manik tajamnya menilik teliti untaian bait yang terhampar di pandangannya. Sebelum pintu dari kayu mahoni itu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk,"

Seorang lelaki dengan tampang playful memasuki ruangan itu dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kau tampak sedang santai, hyung.?"

Kalimat pernyataan bernada pertanyaan itu membuat sosok bermata musang di ruangan itu memutar bola matanya - jengah.

"Ada kabar apa?"

Yoochun duduk di kursi di depan Yunho dengan kaki bersilang angkuh. Rautnya berubah serius kala ia meraih beberapa lembar kertas dari balik jasnya.

"Youngmin,"

Yunho melirik serakan foto yang di letakkan Yoochun di atas mejanya. Foto - foto lelaki tua bajingan - menurut Yunho - yang tengah masuk ke sebuah gedung yang ia tahu adalah gedung milik rival abadinya di dunia bawah - Geunsuk.

"Ada kemungkinan dia bekerja sama dengan Geunsuk untuk membakar gudang amunisi kita di Jepang," Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam,

"-salah seorang anak buah ku mengikutinya sehari setelah gudang kita terbakar. Youngmin terlihat menemui seseorang yang disinyalir adalah Geunsuk di salah satu bar tertutup di Hokaido. Seminggu sebelum gudang kita terbakar aku juga mendapat info jika mereka terlihat bertemu di mansion milik Geunsuk di Yokohama,"

Ekspresi Yunho nampak dingin dan datar. Lelaki berusia matang itu tampak tengah berpikir dalam diamnya.

"Lalu apa langkah yang akan kita lakukan, hyung?"

Yoochun mencoba membuka kembali percakapan keduanya yang sempat terjeda senyap. Yunho menatap datar orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Tetap ikuti lelaki tua itu. Dan selidiki si keparat Geunsuk," Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"-jika memang ia terlibat, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan,"

Desisan Yunho terdengar berbahaya di telinga Yoochun. Ia tahu jika sampai lelaki bermata musang itu ikut turun tangan, maka akan ada darah yang tumpah pada akhirnya. Yunho memang tak segan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengusik dirinya. Bahkan pada seseorang yang dulu hampir merebut 'properti' berharga miliknya - _Jaejoong_.

"Chun,"

"Ya?"

Yoochun berjengit dari angannya. Lelaki _flamboyant_ itu menatap Yunho yang kini terlihat tengah menatap serakan foto di mejanya dengan pandangan menerawang. Sejenak berbagai praduga berhamburan di pikiran Yoochun. Mengingat perubahan ekspresi yang sangat jarang Yunho lakukan.

"Apa kau punya kabar_ lain_?"

"_Huh_? Maksud hyung?" timpal Yoochun dengan alis berkerut.

Hembusan nafas Yunho menjadi penjeda pembicaraan mereka.

"_Spencer_,"

Tatapan sendu dari obsidian yang selalu berbinar dingin itu membuat hati Yoochun _mencelos_. Yunho tak pernah menunjukkan sisi kelemahannya pada siapapun. Namun ia mendapat kehormatan karena menjadi tangan kanan sekaligus sahabat yang secara tak langsung bisa mengetahui sisi yang lebih _manusiawi_ dari lelaki bermata musang itu. Yoochun adalah teman Yunho dari saat mereka masih kecil. Ayahnya dan ayah Yunho adalah sahabat yang sama – sama merintis dunia mafia senjata di Korea.

Lelaki bertubuh kekar nan tegap itu begitu menyayangi ibu dan adik lelakinya. Jadi tak heran jika luka yang tertoreh akibat tragedi tragis di masa kecilnya itu benar – benar membekas di hatinya hingga kini. Keyakinannya jika sang adik masih hidup tak pernah padam di hati Yunho. Ia telah mengemban tugas dari Yunho untuk mencari jejak sang adik yang di culik 20 tahun yang lalu. Tentu itu bukan hal yang mudah, karena hingga kini Yunho masihlah belum tahu siapa dalang dari pembunuh ibunya dan penculik adiknya.

Yunho memang telah membunuh HyunSoo – _orang yang saat itu membunuh ibu Yunho_. Namun belakangan ia tahu jika HyunSoo hanya orang suruhan yang bertugas membunuh ibunya kala itu. Semua menjadi runyam saat Jung Kangho – _ayah Yunho_ – masih tenggelam dalam lautan duka hingga Yunho terpaksa menggantikannya dan sejenak melupakan hilangnya sang adik.

"Mianhe hyung," Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bersalah,

"-info terakhir yang ku tahu, adikmu sengaja di buang di Jepang. Dan aku masih belum mendapatkan info apapun hingga detik ini,"

Obsidian itu kembali berbinar dingin. Yunho memang orang yang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia tak pernah mengijinkan orang lain melihat apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Lalu, dimana Donghae sekarang?"

Yoochun berjengit untuk beberapa saat ketika Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia tahu jika lelaki kekar itu sudah tak ingin membahas masalah pribadinya. Ia berdeham sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara dan meringankan suasana.

"Kurasa dia akan pulang hari ini. Ah ya, hyung," Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"-apa Jaejoong hyung sedang memasak? Aku mencium aroma lezat saat masuk tadi. Boleh aku menumpang sarapan disini?" ujar Yoochun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yunho mendecih pelan dengan seutas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Moodnya sedikit membaik saat mengingat topik pembicaaan yang Yoochun bahas. Lelaki cassanova itu memang paling bisa membuat moodnya membaik. Tak salah bila ia lebih percaya pada lelaki yang gemar memasang ekspresi aneh di wajahnya itu ketimbang _tangan kanannya _yang lain.

"Dia akan pergi ke tempat Changmin beberapa hari,"

Yunho berujar sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti Yoochun di belakangnya.

"Ke tempat si Se7en?"

"Hn,"

"Tanpa pengawalan?" tanya Yoochun sanksi.

"Kau kira aku akan melakukannya?"

"Kurasa tak mungkin," ujar Yoochun sembari tersenyum playful.

Yunho membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lorong kerjanya ke sebuah tempat dimana Jaejoong sering menghabiskan waktu disana - dapur.

"Yunnie?"

Jaejoong berjengit kaget kala seseorang merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia sedang membuat adonan cake untuk ia bawa nanti ke tempat Changmin.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Yunho mengecup pelan pelipis lelaki cantik di rengkuhannya.

"Membuat cake untuk Changmin dan Hyukkie," ucap Jaejoong riang.

"Cake untuk Changmin dan Hyukkie? Lalu untuk ku? "

Raut cantik itu mencebilkan bibir nya manis. Sebelum gerutuan keluar dari bibir indahnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering memakan cake buatanku, Yun. Bahkan sampai kau gembul seperti sekarang,"

Suara kekehan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong segera berbalik dan menatap eksistensi lelaki tampan yang tengah berdiri menyandar di ujung wastafel sembari terkekeh.

"Chunnie?"

"Annyeong hyung," Yoochun tersenyum lima jari sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Chunnie? Berhenti memanggilnya begitu, Boo. Aku tak suka," ucap Yunho sembari kembali meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Berhenti kekanakan, Yun. Pada Yoochun pun kau cemburu? Ish, dasar," gerutu Jaejoong sembari mencubit pelan perut Yunho.

"Tapi kan aku tak suka, Boo," Yunho menggesekan hidungnya pada pundak Jaejoong. Persis seperti seorang anak yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

"Ehem,"

Yoochun berdeham keras - dengan sengaja - hingga membuat pasangan yang tengah ber lovey dovey itu menatapnya dengan dua tatapan berbeda. Jaejoong dengan tatapan bulatnya yang berbinar bingung. Sedang Yunho dengan tatapan tajam membunuh. Yoochun sampai begidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Apa kau memasak sesuatu selain cake, hyung? Perutku lapar," tutur Yoochun dengan cengirannya.

"Kau lapar? Aigoo, apa Junsu terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat memberimu makan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan raut tak percaya.

"Tentu saja ia memberiku makan, hyung," alis Jaejoong bertaut bingung

"-memberi makan diatas 'ranjang' maksudku," senyum mesum itu menutup penuturan frontal Yoochun.

Wajah cantik itupun bersemu merah akibat kalimat frontal yang baru menembus pendengarannya. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan wajahnya - menghindari kontak mata.

"Yah, jaga ucapanmu, Chun. Kau itu masih saja sama. Mesum seperti biasa,"

Yunho menatap garang lelaki yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ck, seperti kau tak sama dengan ku saja, hyung. Ku yakin kau bahkan lebih 'ganas' dariku," Yunho semakin tajam menatap Yoochun

"-benarkan apa yang ku katakan, _Mrs. Jung_?"

Jaejoong semakin menunduk dalam dengan wajah merah padam. Oh ayolah, ia tak seberapa suka urusan ranjang - ah maksudnya urusan privasinya terlalu terekspose.

"Ck, kalau kau terus mengoceh lebih baik kau pulang,"

"Eh tidak bisa begitu hyung, aku lapar dan mau makan disini. Bolehkan _Mrs. Jung_?" ucap Yoochun menggoda. Dan sebuah strawberry melayang membentur pelipisnya - ulah sang _Mr. Jung_.

Senda gurau itu terdengar renyah mewarnai suasana makan bersama pagi itu. Jaejoong memasak bermacam makanan. Dan Yunho tak pernah memarahinya. Justru sangat mendukung. Walau sebagai efeknya ia harus rutin berjam - jam di ruang gym untuk tetap mempertahankan otot dan massa tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain ada hangat yang Yoochun rasakan. Yunho dulu tak pernah seramah dan seterbuka sekarang - setidaknya pada orang - orang terdekatnya. Yunho yang ia kenal dulu hanya sosok pria dengan wajah datar dan seringai dingin yang tak pernah pandang bulu untuk menghabisi setiap orang yang mengganggu jalannya. Luka masa lalunya begitu membekas di hati bahkan jiwa lelaki bermata musang itu.

Yoochun tahu masa lalu kelam yang Yunho alami. Bukan hal mudah saat kau harus kehilangan ibu dan adikmu namun justru di tuntut untuk tetap tegar dan mengangkat angkuh dagu mu. Tanggung jawab yang di bebankan ayah Yunho waktu itu bukan hal yang main - main.

Jung Kangho - ayah Yunho - adalah sosok tegas dan bertangan dingin. Tak ada satupun orang berani bermain - main dengannya. Namun sejak sang istri terbunuh dan adik Yunho di culik, ia menjadi sosok yang rapuh hingga hampir membuat bisnisnya hancur. Hingga pada akhirnya Yunho menjadi satu - satunya Jung yang harus menopang beban besar di bahunya di usia yang saat itu masih 14 tahun.

"Chun?"

"Ah ya, hyung?" Yoochun kembali menabrak kesadarannya saat Yunho memanggilnya cukup keras.

"Kau melamun. Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Chunnie?" tanya Jarjoong khawatir.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Yunho yang menatapnya datar. Namun ada sirat khawatir disana. Bagaimanapun Yoochun adalah tangan kananya. Orang kepercayaannya yang telah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Nope. I'm fine. Mungkin sedikit lelah karena 'permainanku' dengan Su-ie semalam,"

Ucapan Yoochun hanya di balas dengusan kesal dari Jaejoong dan tatapan jengah dari Yunho. Yoochun hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Suruh adikmu menemuiku malam ini,"

"Huh? Adik? Si ikan? Donghae?"

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan alis bertaut sembari tetap mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Yunho menatap jengah lelaki yang terkadang menjadi idiot itu.

"Siapa lagi memang adik ikan mu, huh?"

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat raut manyun wajah Yoochun. Canda tawa itu kembali mengisi ruang makan itu. _Chun face_ memang tak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong tertawa renyah karenanya. Lain halnya dengan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum dengan banyak hal menggelayuti pikirannya.

_'Apa maumu sebenarnya, pak tua?'_

.

.

____**I'm Not For Sale**____

.

.

"Yah Shim Changmin, berhenti memakan kue pisang ku.!"

Teriakan Hyukjae membuat suasana pagi menjelang siang itu mendadak riuh. Apartment mewah milik Se7en itu mendadak ramai dengan aksi kejar mengejar antara Changmin yang sedang menghindari Hyukjae yang tengah bersiap menimpuk kepala lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang itu menggunakan majalah di tangannya.

"Kau pelit sekali sih, hyung? Aku kan lapar. Hanya mencicipi sedikit,"

Changmin berlari mengitari meja makan menghidar dari Hyukjae yang masih mengejarnya.

"Lapar katamu? Aku bahkan sudah membuatkan mu sepiring omelet dua jam yang lalu. Dan kau bilang masih lapar? Dasar perut karet..!"

Changmin berkedumel tak terima dan mulai berlari menuju kamarnya dengan Se7en. Meraih gagang pintu yang tiba - tiba terbuka dari dalam, dan. . .

_Pukk._

Hyukjae memukul kepala Se7en yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan majalah yang sedari tadi ia genggam untuk memukul Changmin. Se7en menggerang sakit. Sedang si pelaku utama masih terbelalak tak bergerak. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir di ruang tamu karena Se7en menyeret mereka - Hyukjae dan Changmin - menuju ruangan bernuansa broken white itu.

Hyukjae dan Changmin memang sering bertengkar dan berdebat untuk hal - hal yang tak penting. Terkadang kepala Se7en menjadi pening dengan tingkah dua orang yang mengaku sudah seperti kakak adik namun tak pernah akur itu.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berlarian di dalam rumah?"

Suara dingin Se7en membuat atmosfer di ruangan itu mendadak mencekam. Hyukjae hanya mendengus dan bersendekap tangan sembari memunggungi Changmin yang duduk satu sofa dengannya.

"Hyukkie hyung yang terlalu pelit padaku, Wookie," Changmin merajuk dengan muka merengut yang tak biasa ia gunakan.

"Apa kau bilang? Pelit?" Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap nyalang pada Changmin,

"-kau pikir siapa yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu tadi pagi, huh? Kue itu aku buat untuk 'seseorang'. Dan seenak jidatmu kau habiskan. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah muak,"

Hyukjae melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terperangah dan Se7en yang memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" ucap Changmin pelan.

Se7en hanya melirik sekilas lelaki jangkung yang tak lain 'properti' nya itu. Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka dan lelaki manis itu keluar dengan pakaian rapi berbungkus mantel tebal dan tas selempang di bahunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuk?" tanya Se7en.

"Keluar. Aku muak berada di sini,"

Hyukjae melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang memanggilnya. Hyukjae memang kadang keras kepala dan suka mengomel. Namun lelaki kurus itu tak pernah sekalipun sampai membentak Changmin seperti tadi. Dan rasa bersalah itupun perlahan menyergap hati lelaki jangkung itu.

"Aku harus pergi menyusulnya,"

Grep. .

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan sudah hendak melangkah namun terhenti oleh cengkeraman tangan Se7en pada lengannya. Changmin menatap lelaki yang menjadi masternya itu dengan raut bingung.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja setelah membuat ku pening karena keributan kalian?" seringai itu terpatri di wajah tampan Se7en.

"Tapi akhhhmm,"

Ucapan Changmin tertelan bibir Se7en yang sudah menginvasi bibirnya. Teriakan sakit akibat tangan masternya yang menjambak rambutnya tertelan dalam ciuman panas mereka. Se7en memang suka bermain kasar jika ketenangannya diusik. Tangan kekar itu mulai merabai lekuk tubuh Changmin yang terhimpit di antara dinding dan tubuh sang master.

"Aakhh,"

Changmin memekik keras saat Se7en mencubit dan memelintir kasar nipple di balik kaos yang masih ia kenakan. Lutut sang master sudah berada di antara kedua kaki jenjangnya. Menggesek kejantanannya yang masih terlapisi soft jeans.

"Kau menikmatinya, Chami?"

Nada menggoda dari suara Se7en benar - benar membangunkan hasratnya yang sesaat lalu tertutup kabut rasa bersalah akan tingkahnya terhadap Hyukjae. Semua sentuhan dari sang master sudah sangat di hafal oleh tubuhnya. Seakan semua sensor peraba di seluruh kulitnya langsung aktif saat Se7en yang menyentuhnya.

"Eengghh, , aaahhnn, , aaakhh,"

Desahan dan pekikan itu mengalun saat Se7en semakin kasar menggesekkan lututnya pada kejantanan lelaki jangkung itu. Mulutnya sudah bermain di leher jenjang Changmin. Menghisap bahkan menggigit leher putih kecokelatan itu hingga memerah bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat tancapan giginya yang terlampau tajam.

Srett

Bugh

Se7en membawa tubuh jangkung itu di bawah kungkungan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Changmin menggeliat resah, saat masternya mulai bermain di dua titik sensitif di dadanya. Erangannya tak tertahan saat tangan besar sang master mulai memainkan kejantannya di bawah sana.

"Eeeunggh, , h-hyung, , aaahhnn,"

"Call me master," bisik Se7en seduktif.

"Aaakkhh, , y-yess ma-master, , ngghh,"

Changmin menggeliat tak karuan saat tangan Se7en sudah masuk ke dalam celananya. Mengurut dan mengocok kejantanannya pelan menggoda. Jemari lentiknya meremas surai sang master yang masih memanja kedua nipplenya secara bergantian.

Ziiipp

Srett

Dengan cekatan Se7en melucuti celana selutut milik Changmin. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah hingga wajahnya tepat berada di selangkangan lelaki bersuara melengking itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki bemarga asli Choi itu langsung meraup kejantanan panjang yang sudah mengacung angkuh itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memang master Changmin. Namun bukan berarti ia tak sudi memberi blow job pada lelaki yang sudah mengisi hari - harinya dengan kehangatan dalam hatinya itu.

"Ngghh, , m-master, , aahnn, , aakhh,"

Jemari Changmin kembali meremas rambut Se7en yang masih memaju mundurkan kepalanya di tengah selangkangan lelaki berbibir tebal itu. Satu jari yang telah ia basahi sebelumnya mulai menerobos lubang anal milik Changmin yang menggoda.

"Aaakhhh, , nggghh, , aahhn,"

Tubuh yang mulai penuh peluh itu tersentak ke atas saat Se7en kembali memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang hangat itu. Hingga kini tiga jarinya sedang menginvasi lubang surga milik lelaki yang tak suka disebut manis itu.

Desahan Changmin semakin tak karuan, saat Se7en mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya melengkung menahan nikmat yang seakan memporak - porandakan akal kewarasannya. Ini baru jari Se7en. Pemikiran itu membuat tubuh Changmin semakin memanas.

Plop.

Se7en melepas kulumannya dan menatap Changmin yang memejam matanya erat. Changmin membuka matanya dan menemukan sang master tengah berseringai di hadapannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa hal buruk akan melanda dirinya.

"Jangan pikir aku akan bermain lembut padamu, Chami,"

Seringai itu makin melebar saat lelaki yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Changmin itu memasang sebuah benda lingkaran di ujung kepala kejantanan Changmin. Tubuh penuh peluh itu bergetar saat benda dingin itu seakan menjepit ujung kejantanannya. Ia sudah terlalu akrab dengan benda yang sering kali menyiksanya itu. _Cock ring_.

Sreet

Se7en mngubah posisinya hingga kini Changmin berada di atas tubuhnya. Lelaki berbibir unik itu bernafas terengah diatas tubuh sang master. Se7en meraih dagu Changmin. Membelai lembut sisi wajah lelaki yang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ itu.

"Such a beauty,"

Dengan lembut Se7en membawa bibir tak simetris itu dalam sebuah pagutan. Begitu manis hingga membuat keduanya terlena. Ada getar aneh dalam hati Changmin saat lelaki yang ia juluki sebagai maniak itu mulai memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Seakab memuja Changmin sebagai hal paling berharga dalam hidup pria yang sudah 'membelinya' itu.

"Aaakhh,"

Desah itu kembali, saat tangan Se7en kembali aktif merangsang setiap titik lelaki diatas tubuhnya itu. Changmin sendiri hanya mampu menurut saat sang master mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia duduk tegap diatas pinggul lelaki tampan itu.

"Ride me, babe," bisik Se7en sembari mengulum sensual telinga Changmin yang memerah.

Tubuh jangkung nan ramping itu terangkat memposisikan _angle _yang tepat untuknya memulai permainan panas mereka. Keningnya berkerut saat benda besar nan panjang yang terlalu sering menginvasinya itu mulai menyapu lembut lingkar analnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghentak keras tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Aaakkkhh, , !"

Kedua tubuh itu sudah menyatu sempurna. Bulir kristal itu mengalir di kedua pipi Changmin. Rasa sakit dan perih itu membakar tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seakan tubuhnya dirobek paksa membelah jadi dua. Se7en sendiri sempat terkejut dengan aksi nekat lelaki berkulit _white eksotis_ itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Changmin akan melakukan _penetrasi_ dalam sekali hentak dengan kejantananya.

"Hey kau tak perlu terlalu kasar, baby. Aku tak mau kau terluka," ucap Se7en sembari menangkup lembut wajah Changmin.

"_It's okay. I like it_," Changmin menyeringai tipis di tengah derai air mata kesakitannya.

"Ck, dasar _masochist_,"

Dan pergumulan itupun dimulai. Tubuh ramping itu naik turun dengan ritme yang sedikit _brutal_. Se7en kadang menggeleng bingung dengan sifat lelaki - yang baginya - manis itu. Changmin memang suka dengan permainan ranjang yang keras dan kasar. Memang tak bisa Se7en pungkiri jika ia memang suka itu.

Ia suka membuat Changmin menjerit keras dan memohon padanya. Seperti yang lelaki pemilik _mismatch eyes_ itu tunjukan sekarang. Mendesah keras dengan tubuh naik turun dengan cepat bahkan menggerang frustasi ketika Se7en menghisap dan menggigit keras _nipple_ nya.

"Aaahh, , yess m-master, , ngghh, , t-there, , aaakkhh,"

Desah itu masih mengalun seiring hentakan kuat pinggul Se7en yang menambah keerotisan geliat tubuh penuh peluh di atasnya. Changmin seakan sudah lupa caranya menelan air liurnya hinggal bulir bening itu mengalir di sudut - sudut bibir tebalnya. Teriakannya semakin menjadi, saat tangan Se7en sudah mengocok dan mempermainkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"Nggghh, , m-more, , hhahh, , m-more masterr, , aaakhh,"

Erangan itu terdengar begitu indah di telinga Se7en. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika suara Changmin terdengar oleh tetangga mereka. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah menyetubuhi Changmin hingga lelaki itu memohon untuk terus menghajar lubang analnya. Bahkan sampai pingsan kalau perlu.

"C-cum, , hahhh, , I c-can't, , Aaakkkhhh,"

Tubuh indah itu mengejang dan melengkung bak busur yang indah. Otot - ototnya mengejang hingga membuat Se7en mendesis nikmat akibat rematan kuat liang anal Changmin. Tubuh jangkung itu limbung ke depan. Wajah bermandi peluh itu terkulai di pundak kokoh Se7en dengan deru nafas yang bertalu. Rasa sakit di ujung kejantanannya membuatnya menggeram tak nyaman. Changmin baru saja mencapai klimaksnya tanpa setetespun benih yang keluar. _Orgasme kering._

"Aakkhh,"

Teriakan Changmin menggema saat dengan kasar Se7en menarik rambutnya ke belakang. Lelaki tampan itu, bisa di bilang mempunyai sisi sadistic yang membuat Changmin terkadang merasa ngeri. Namun ada kalanya Se7en juga memperlakukannya secara lembut. _Namun mungkin tidak untuk kali ini._

"Jangan berpikir kita akan selesai hanya dengan sekali ronde, sayang,"

Se7en menjilat pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi Changmin.

"-kau bahkan klimaks lebih dulu dari ku. Kau tahu kan apa itu artinya?"

Changmin menelan kasar ludahnya. Ia memang baru saja klimaks - walau tanpa setetespun sperma ia keluarkan. Namun tetap saja, itu mala petaka buat lelaki berpipi lumayan berisi itu.

'_Kurasa aku tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar setelah ini,_'

.

.

____**I'm Not For Sale**____

.

.

Hembusan angin siang itu cukup kencang. Seoul baru akan memasuki musim hujan pekan depan. Tapi udara siang itu tak cukup ramah dengan sang awan yang terlihat mulai murung tertutup legam. Walau demikian, Hyukjae tetap melangkah membelah trotoar kota sembari sesekali merapatkan coat cokelatnya.

'11.50'

Angka itulah yang tertera di jam tangan hitam yang bertengger indah di pergelangan tangan putihnya. Raut yang cenderung ayu itu tertutup dinginnya topeng ekspresi yang selalu ia kenakan. Luka dan dendam masa lalunya yang walau terbias samar, membuatnya membenci setiap orang yang ia temui. _Walau memang ia punya beberapa pengecualian._

Lelaki manis itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kompleks pendidikan ternama di kota itu. Gerbang besi itu masih tertutup, dan Hyukjae masih diam menatapinya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang di seberang jalan. Hingga dering jam penanda pulang terdengar samar di telinganya.

Lengkingan riang manusia - manusia kecil itu membingkai suasana kota yang tengah di landa mendung yang mulai muram. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, seakan kelas - kelas di dalam sana bagai momok tersendiri untuk mereka. Manik kelam itu mulai menelinsik tiap wajah kecil di seberang sana dengan pengelihatannya yang memang tajam. Dan satu wajah mungil nan ayu berhasil ia kenali.

Sosok kecil dengan dua kepang kuda di surai dark brunette nya berpadu dengan wajah ayu dengan sepasang mata bulat bening. Gadis cilik yang tengah berjalan pelan dengan tas ransel bergambar ikan badut orange bertajuk Nemo selalu berhasil membuat binar senang di kedua orbs Hyukjae. Ada seulas senyum di bibir Hyukjae saat ia menangkap kerucutan imut dari bibir mungil gadis cilik yang mulai memasang wajah masam dan berkali - kali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan mungil nya.

"Haru-yah,"

Hyukjae berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan guna mendapat perhatian gadis cilik itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, sosok mungil itu menatap Hyukjae sembari tersenyum riang kala mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya. Hyukjae membuat aba - aba agar gadis cilik itu tetap disana dan tak menyeberang jalan. Lelaki manis itu memilih menyebrang jalan dengan sesimpul senyum di paras ayunya.

"Hyukkie Samchon," Haru menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah berada di trotoar yang sama dengannya dan segera memeluknya.

"-samchon kemana saja? Haru mencari - cari samchon karena akhir - akhir ini tak terlihat,"

Hyukjae membalas pelukan gadis cilik itu dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya.

"Yah haru-yah, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak memanggil ku samchon? Aku tak setua itu, anak manis," ujar Hyukjae sembari melepas pelukan mereka dan menyentil pelan ujung hidung bangir gadis mungil itu.

"Aniyo. Kalau harus memanggil Oppa itu terlalu muda. Jadi samchon saja," Haru tersenyum lima jari dengan tanpa dosanya.

"-samchon belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Samchon kemana saja akhir - akhir ini?"

Tatapan menyelidik gadis 7 tahun itu sempat membuat Hyukjae merasa terpojok. Tatapan asli seorang keturunan _Aiden Lee._

_'Like father like daughter,' _batin Hyukaje - _geli_.

"Samchon ada keperluan keluar kota. Jadi tak bisa bertemu dengan mu kemarin, anak manis," tutur Hyukjae sembari mencubit pelan pipi Haru.

"-appa mu masih belum menjemput?"

Air muka gadis cilik itu sontak berubah saat Hyukjae me_mention_ tentang ayah tampannya itu.

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan botol infus dan alat suntiknya, samchon,"

Nada sarkas itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum geli. Gadis cilik yang ia selamatkan dari laju mobil beberapa bulan yang lalu itu benar – benar hal yang paling tak Hyukjae duga. Hyukjae tak pernah menduga sosok anak kecil yang ia selamatkan dari laju mobil beberapa bulan yang lalu adalah putri semata wayang sosok yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya beberapa tahun yang lalu - _Lee Donghae_.

"Samchon!"

"Ya?"

Hyukjae tak menyadari jika ia tengah melamun hingga teriakan gadis cilik itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Rumah samchon dimana sih?" Hyukjae menautkan alisnya,

"-Haru ingin main ke rumah samchon, boleh?"

Hyukjae tersenyum ramah walau isi otaknya tengah berputar mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Rumah samchon jauh dari sini," tangan putihnya terulur membelai lembut surai gadis mungil itu,

"-lagi pula itu bukan rumah samchon,"

"Bukan rumah samchon?" tanya Haru bingung.

Hyukjae hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko ice cream?" usul Hyukjae – mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tak suka ice cream, samchon," Haru tersenyum penuh arti,

"-aku lebih suka _banana milk_ di toko seberang sana,"

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia sontak menggandeng tangan mungil itu dan berjalan menuju minimarket tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadinya. Ia membiarkan gadis cilik itu mengambil beberapa kotak susu dan beberapa batang permen sesaat setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam toko. Ia sendiri hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik bocah cantik itu yang menggeretnya kesana kemari. Dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum. Ya, Hyukjae tersenyum. Senyum dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Hyukjae membayar belanjaan jajanan yang cukup banyak itu ke kasir. Mereka keluar dengan Hyukjae dan Haru yang sama – sama memegang sekotak _banana milk_. Sesekali ia tertawa karena Haru bercerita seberapa cintanya ia pada _banana milk_ – yang bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya pada sang ayah.

"Haru-yah,"

Teriakan seseorang dari seberang jalan membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandang pada sumber suara. Ada dua ekspresi yang kedua nya tampilkan. Haru dengan wajah berbinar karena bertemu sang ayah. Dan Hyukjae yang berusaha mem_flat_ kan ekspresi kala bertemu sosok yang telah menjadi obsesinya – tanpa ia sadari. Haru berlari memeluk sang ayah. Hal pertama yang Hyukjae rasakan hanya desiran hati yang sekuat tenaga ia tampik saat obsidan kecokelatan itu mulai menyadari eksistensinya.

"Samchon,"

"Ya?" Hyukjae menatap gadis cilik yang tengah di gandengan lelaki tampan yang kini di hadapannya.

"Ini ayahku. Namanya Lee Donghae. Dia dokter yang sangat suka ikan nemo," tutur Haru tanpa dosa.

Donghae mengelus pelan surai kecokelatan sang putri. Seulas senyum ia lukis sebelum mengulurkan tangan. Dan dengan ragu, Hyukjae membalas tangan kekar yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae,"

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan hal itu membuat alis Hyukjae bertaut namun tak sepatah kata ia ucap. Genggaman tangan itu terasa kuat dengan pancaran sendu obsidan kecokelatan yang seakan menembus sepasang orbs miliknya. Hyukjae berdeham pelan, membuat Donghae melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

"Haru-yah," Hyukjae menundukan dirinya

"-samchon pamit pulang dulu ya. Lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

Haru mengangguk submasif dan menghambur ke pelukan Hyukjae. Sedang lelaki ber_gummy smile_ itu tersenyum sembari membelai lembut surai gadis cilik itu. Mereka tak menyadari sepasang obsidan yang menatap sendu interaksi keduanya. Emosi lelaki bermarga Lee itu tak terbaca – _seperti biasa_.

"Samchon janji ya kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar Haru sembari menatap Hyukjae yang beranjak berdiri.

"Tentu saja anak manis,"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sekilas dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda berpamitan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak.

"Tunggu,"

Suara lembut itu menginterupsi langkah Hyukjae.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu Hyukjae-sshi,"

Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap lelaki brunette itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menemani Haru," ucap Donghae dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Detak jantung Hyukjae bergemuruh saat lengkungan tipis itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Donghae – lelaki yang telah lama menjadi obesisanya – kini tengah tersenyum tulus di hadapannya. Tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain berdiri mematung tanpa tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Samchon mau kan?"

Suara gadis cilik yang tak lain adalah putri semata wayang Donghae yang berhasil membuat Hyukjae meraih kembali kewarasannya.

"_Huh_?"

"Ih samchon lambat sekali. Appa tadi tanya, Hyukkie samchon mau kan di antar pulang?" ucap Haru dengan nada kesal.

"A-aku,"

"Ah sudah. Ayo kita masuk ke mobil Appa," poting Haru sembari menyeret tangan Hyukjae dan menggandeng tangan sang ayahnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut. Ada hangat tersendiri saat ia melihat interaksi Hyukjae dengan purti semata wayangnya itu. Haru tak pernah begitu semangat pada seseorang. Mungkin hanya pada pujaan hati sepupunya, _yakni Jaejoong_. Haru begitu _lengket_ dengan lelaki cantik itu. Atau lebih tepatnya pada kue buatan seseorang yang telah menjadi _hak milik_ Yunho.

"Appa," Donghae menatap kaca spion yang hingga dapat menatap sang anak yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu bersama Hyukjae di jok belakang

"-aku lapar. Kita mampir untuk makan ya?"

"Tentu, _tuan putri_," ujar Donghae – _playful_.

Haru hanya terkikik dan kembali berkutat dengan sebuah rubik bersama Hyukjae. Dengan telaten, Hyukjae membantu Haru menyusun rubik itu hingga berderet sesuai warna mereka. Saat mereka sampai di sebuah restoran keluarga, tanpa ragu Donghae memesan satu ruang vip khusus keluarga. Dia bukan orangt yang suka dengan kebisingan. Jadi dia lebih memilih ruang yang lebih privat.

Makan siang ketiganya berlangsung dengan celoteh Haru yang tak hentinya menceritakan salah seorang temannya yang bernama Oh ZiYu yang memiliki dua orang – _ayah_.

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapat 1 lagi ayah, _appa_?" tanya Haru – tanpa dosa.

"Yah, kau tak sayang pada _appa _mu itu, Haru-yah?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah sakit hati yang di buat – buat.

"_Appa _terlalu _over_," jawab gadis cilik itu – _enteng_.

"Yah,"

Haru mengabaikan sang ayah dan menatap Hyukjae yang berkutat dengan sup di hadapannya.

"Samchon mau jadi _appa _baru Haru, kan?"

"_Uhuk . . uhhuk,"_

Hyukjae tersendak sup yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya. Ucapan gadis cilik itu berhasil membuatnya kaget hingga tersedak.

"Yah Haru, jangan berkata macam – macam," Donghae mengulurkan segelas jus jeruk pada Hyukjae yang masih terbatuk

"-lihat kau membuat Hyukkie samchon tersedak, kan,"

Hyukjae meminum jus itu perlahan lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan. Ia menatap Haru yang masih memberinya tatapan memohon dengan pandangan kikuk. _Oh ayolah_, ia tak tahu jika anak yang masih sekolah dasar itu tak mempermasalahkan jika memiliki dua ayah. Diulangi, _dua ayah_.

"Um Haru-yah, bukankah kau sering bilang kalau kau bangga pada _appa_ mu?" Hyukjae mengelus pelan surai kecokelatan gadis cilik itu

"-lalu untuk apa mencari _appa_ baru?"

"Aku memang bangga pada _Hae appa_. Tapi," Haru menggantung kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepala.

Hati Donghae entah mengapa terasa tak enak melihat _gelagat_ sang anak yang tiba – tiba murung.

"_Waeyyo_?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Haru menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang berapi – api(?)

"Hae _appa_ terlalu over, samchon. Suka berlebihan saat Haru sedang main dengan anak tetangga. Dan _appa_ lebih sayang ikan _nemo_ di rumah ketimbang denganku,"

_Hening_

Namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tawa renyah Hyukjae akibat penuturan gadis cilik itu. Mereka – _Hyukjae dan Haru_ – tertawa bersama ketika mendapati Donghae yang mulai mengomel karena penuturan sang anak yang – _kelewat jujur._ Mereka tertawa bersama layaknya keluarga bahagia lainnya. Hati Hyukjae menghangat untuk beberapa saat. Masa lalu kelamnya membuatnya terpisah dari sebuah kata yang harusnya menjadi sumber bahagia – _keluarga._

"Kau bisa menurunkanku disana, _Donghae-sshi_," tutur Hyukjae saat mobil yang di kemudikan Donghae sudah memasuki kawasan apartment Se7en.

Donghae turun dari kursi kemudi dan membantu membenahi posisi tidur Haru yang semula berada di pangkuan Hyukjae. Mengusap pelan surai lembut gadis cilik itu sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil mewah itu.

"_Gomawo_,"

"Untuk?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Membuat Haru layaknya anak seusianya," ujar Donghae pelan.

"Tak perlu begitu," Hyukjae menatap ke awan yang mulai terbias warna oranye saat ia tahu waktu sudah menginjak sore.

Donghae mengikuti kegiatan _mari-memandangi-awan-sore_ yang Hyukjae lakukan.

"Jadi, kau sudah tak tinggal di _Blizt hotel_?"

Hyukjae menoleh cepat ke arah Donghae yang memang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"_Wae?_" Donghae menoleh dan menatap dalam _onyx_ kelam yang penuh keterkejutan itu,

"-kau kira aku lupa siapa _dirimu_?"

Hyukjae mengakhiri kontak mata keduanya. Ia lebih memilih menunduk dan menatap aspal tempat _sneakers_ nya berpijak.

"_Mianhe_,"

"Untuk?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Karena bersikap seakan tak mengenali dirimu," ucap Hyukjae pelan.

"_Never mind_,"

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjadi latar keduanya yang terbekap kebisuan sesaat. Donghae lebih memilih menatap Hyukjae yang tertunduk dalam diam dan memain kan kedua tangannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Hyukjae terlihat manis jika melakukan itu – _bagi Donghae_.

"_So,_ kau tinggal disini?" tanya Donghae – berusaha memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ya, aku tinggal dengan – _adikku_," jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa terjebak – _ditempat itu_?"

Donghae berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung hati Hyukjae perihal bagaimana lelaki manis itu menjadi salah satu _property_ di pelelangan pelacur. Desahan nafas jengah menjadi awal kalimat Hyukjae.

"Ceritanya panjang," Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan binar ketulusan yang sempat membuat hati lelaki _brunette_ itu berdebar tak beraturan

"-tapi terima kasih telah menyelamatkan ku. Aku berhutang padamu, _Donghae-sshi_,"

Senyum tulus itu semakin membuat hati Donghae berdebar tak menentu. Sosok Hyukjae terlihat begitu manis. Dengan surai tertiup angin sore dan biasan cahaya senja yang seakan melukis semua kesempurnaan yang di miliki lelaki ber_gummy smile_ itu. Donghae berdeham pelan. Berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya yang sempat terbuai bersama hembusan angin. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap lembut surai _dark brown_ milik lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya melakukan – _apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan_,"

Percayalah, Donghae melihat ada semburat merah yang terbias tipis di kedua pipi putih Hyukjae. Manis. Sangat manis. Ingin rasanya ia membawa Hyukjae pulang dan menyekapnya di rumah. Mengklaimnya selayaknya Yunho yang meng_klaim_ Jaejoong sebagai _propertinya_. Tapi Donghae tidak seperti sepupu garangnya itu. Ia tak ingin memaksa. Ia tak memungkiri jika ia menginginkan Hyukjae. Tapi bukan dengan paksaan. Ia ingin secara alami. Secara natural dengan goresan tinta takdir yang menentukan semuanya. Anggap dia terlalu naif. _Tapi itulah Donghae_.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Donghae-sshi_," ucap Hyukjae lembut dan di balasan anggukan kecil dari sang patner bicara.

Sosok indah itu menjauh. Punggung kecil itu terlihat indah dengan pantulan cahaya sore yang berbinar dari sudut ia melangkah. Donghae tak akan melupakan hari ini. Hari dimana ada sosok yang berhasil membuat putri semata wayangnya tertawa penuh keceriaan layaknya anak seusianya. Hari dimana ia merasakan seakan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang begitu ia idamkan. Dan semua itu bersumber pada satu sosok indah. _Lee Hyukja_e_._

'_Aku akan memilikimu, Hyukkie. Kupastikan itu_,'

**.**

**.**

**...-...To Be Continue...-...**

**.**

**.**

_Hello reader yg budiman._

_Merindukan FF ini.? _

_Maafkan sy karena terlalu lambat mengUpdate FF ini. Salahkan pada tumpukan kertas yg tak pernah menghilang dr meja kerja sy. #abaikan._

_._

_Oke, chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang bukan? Apakah alurnya membosankan?_

_Please, share your comment. Sy akan menampung semua saran kalian. Asal itu bukan bashing dan kawan – kawannya._

_._

_Bicara tentang bashing, ada seseorang dgn berbagai hinaan di kolom komen FF remake sy. _

_Hujatannya mungkin bisa di pertimbangkan. Namun sayang, dia tidak login. Mungkin jika dia memberi tahu siapa dia, maka kami bisa berdiskusi secara baik – baik. :v_

_._

_Sy tidak bermaksud kasar. Mengancam atau apapun itu. Sy hanya bersikap seperti diri sy sendiri. Sedikit egois? Ya, sy memang egois. Namun setidaknya sy bukan seorang __**pengecut **__yg hanya berani menghina tanpa login. Sy memang bukan satu – satunya author pairing HaeHyuk di FFn. Dan sy tak mengatakan sy minta di hormati. Kalian membaca cerita, dan sy ingin kalian meninggalkan review. Sy yakin bukan hanya sy yg berpikir demikian. Tapi bukankah itu hal yg relevan? Ibarat sebuah simbiosis. __**Mutualisme**__._

_._

_Sy sombong? Sy belagu? Apakah dia mengenal sy? Pernahkah dia chatting dgn sy – in person?_

_Yg jelas satu hal. __**Dia tidak mengenal sy**__.  
._

_Sy marah? Tidak. __**Hanya sedikit kecewa**__._

_Ternyata masih ada org yg menilai sesuatu sedangkal itu. Mungkin sy menulis note di FF itu karena sy sedang lelah. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yg terjadi dgn PM yg masuk di inbox sy._

_Ya sekali lagi. __**Dia tidak mengenal sy**__. _

_._

_Hal itu sempat membuat mood sy down. Ya walaupun sy mengklaim sy sudah kebal dgn hal seperti itu. Tp tetap saja, cukup berpengaruh. :v_

_Tapi jangan khawatir. Seperti yg di katakan anak – anak sy(?) Lily dan Riri. Yg menyayangi sy lebih banyak ketimbang mereka yg hanya berani berkoar dan menghujat._

_Apapun itu. Mungkin ini pelajaran. Agar sy berpikir dua kali saat mengetik note di setiap FF sy. :v_

.

_Anyway, sy ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yg sudah berpartisipasi di chapter sebelumnya._

_**Nanaxzz | **__**NicKyun**__**nurul. **__** | aiyu kie | Polarise437 | **__**ChanBaekLine**__**Yenie Cho94**__** | ahahyuk | **__**Cique**__**oelum96**__**AprilianyArdeta**__**dekdes**__**babyhyukee**__**kakimulusheenim**__**dekdes**_

_**HHSHelviJjang**__**Lee Haerieun**__**Always HaeHyuk**__** | mankhey | **__**naehyuk6**__** | Guest | **__**Choi Dande**__** | jongindo | **__**faridaanggra**__**cho. .794**__**haeveunka**__**HAEHYUK IS REA**__**L | **__**egaeunsuk1**__**yeojazzi**_

_**Haehyuk546**__** | mizukhy yank eny | **__**ShinJiWoo920202**__**eunhyukuke**__** | Lee Eun Jae | DeepHannie88 | Jay-Shin | UtaLala | HanHannie | **__** | Agriester Jewel |**_

_Terima kasih sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak kalian(?)_

_._

_So, sekian sj note ini sy kali ini. Maaf jika terlalu banyak curahan hati sy di note kali ini._

_Sedikit kekanakan? Mungkin efek kekesalan sy. Bayangkan kalian sedang giat mengetik cerita. Dan ketika senggang, kalian membaca review yang ternyata berisi hujatan. Menyakitkan?_

_Ya, sedikit berpengaruh pd tingkat kelabilan sy. :v_

_But thank you for everything. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yg kesekian kalinya agar sy lebih dewasa dan tidak mudah terbawa perasaan. Setidaknya itu kata seorang kakak author sy disini. #Ms.N_

_._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Dan jangan memaksa sy untuk apdet cepat oke?_

_Kalian tahu bagaimana sy mengUpdate bukan? ;)_

_See U next time._

_._

_August 16, 2015_

_**Meyla Rahma**_


End file.
